The Moon on Fire
by Joshy Main
Summary: The alpha pack is coming, and Stiles realized he cant be 'that human' anymore. He needs to help. He needs to survive. He needs magic! But not all things are as they seem in Beacon Hills, magic is misunderstood and can easily be confused with the power of a swarm.
1. The Book

"Fuck this!" Stiles screams. He threw his hands in the air, and layed back down on his pillow.

"I don't understand any of this! How does Deaton expect me to learn these spells if I don't even know what language they're in?!"

Stiles isn't used to being defeated. There was that one time in freshman year when Mrs. Imwold, his math teacher, actually got him suspended for trying to explain how math was basically the most useless of all subjects. _Whats the point?! I'm never going to have to know how to find (x) in the real world, face it Mrs. Imwold, being a math teacher is completely a waste of a masters degree_. At this point he could clearly tell that she was getting very angry. Her teeth were gritting and her face was starting to turn a bright red. But his blood was vibrating with that oh so familiar feeling, first the over thinking, then the rambling.  
_I mean you're not going to be at a store and the cashier just goes' Quick! Out of the 30$ you just spent how much of that goes to taxes per product?' Its just not going to happen. So you wasted 6 years of your life trying to perfect a subject that no one even cares about and that no one will use! And now all you're doing is wasting my time when I could be at home with my best friend trying to reach prestige in call of duty!_

Sure in hindsight maybe doing that wasn't really the best idea. He was sent to the office and suspended for two days, for disrupting class and "verbally assaulting" a teacher, just to come back and find out they had switched his schedule so he no longer had Mrs. Imwold for Algebra. Instead he had some lady named Mrs. Quessenberry?_ I'll just call her Mrs Q._

Besides that, Stiles thought of himself as an all around accomplished student. If it wasn't for Lydia Martin, he would be his class's valedictorian next year when they graduate. He even got the Presidential Award for Superior Academics two years in a row! Ceonsidering hes had to deal with Scott getting bitten and thus trying multiple times to rip Stiles' face off, Derek's crazy uncle that Stiles saw die, but is apparently alive again. And who could forget Jackson's little episodes? Stiles' award should mean that much more! But of course no one will ever find out because the supernatural life is basically the best hide and seeker ever.

The sound of his dad coming into his room brought stiles out of his ADHD induced funk.

"I see you're still up" his dad said, sounding exhausted and a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I had a lot of homework." Stiles blatantly lied. But what was he going to tell his dad?_ Oh yeah sorry I stayed up trying to learn this un-named language so I can learn a few magic spells, and help the friendly neighborhood werewolves beat the Alpha Pack, that wants to kill us and turn the rest of the town into slaves. I wont be up much longer._ Yeah he'd like to say all of that, just to see where that got him. Except he knew exactly where, in a straight jacket locked away in Shepherds Pratt Mental Institution.

"Allright" his dad said "Just get to bed before one okay? You cant be late to school again."

"Okay dad, before one. I gotcha."

After his dad closed the door, Stiles waited until he heard his dad's bedroom door shut. As soon as he heard the click of it he shot up out of his bed and logged onto his computer without even having to look started up Google Chrome. Obviously one o'clock was too early to go to bed, he had some serious supernatural work to do. Popping into Google Translate he started entering in letters written in red, from the spell book.

After an hour of research, Stiles finally came across something. "_Those with the spark, shall see lightning dance at their fingertips."_  
"Jesus that's awesome" he whispered trying not to wake his father.

"So clearly I'm going to learn some offensive spells. That's just freaking sweet!" Grinning from ear to ear, Stiles put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh. "What language is this anyways?" his eyes suddenly widened.

"Of course it is." he said with a groan. Its not like he didn't like her anymore,with everything going on between scott and allison they actually became best friends. Now he loves her in an antirely different way. But he just doesnt like that he has to rely on her so much.

He sent a quick text to Lydia  
'**HEY, NEED 2 TALK 2 YOU TMRW AFTER SCHOOL**'

5 minutes later he got a text back.  
'_FOR WHAT_?'

'**CAN YOU TRANSLATE SOME STUFF 4 ME'**

'_UGH_ _ALRIGHT, BRING WHAT EVER IT IS TO SCHOOL TOMORROW AND MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY AFTERWARDS. DONT BE LATE_!'

'**THNX LYDS YOURE A LIFE SAVER'**

'_YEAH YEAH I KNOW, NOW LET ME SLEEP STILINSKI_'

Its times like these that reminded him of why he had a crush on her since third grade. Not that he wasnt aware of the unrequited part before, but after getting shot down so many times and realizing he liked men too, helped him get over his infatuation. He enjoyed being just friends anyways.

Hes always know that he wasn't like his team mates, except for Danny. He would always sneak a quick glance at the other guys in the showers. Nothing too extreme, but still enough to get a little kick out of it. It wasn't until the end of sophomore year that he actually came to terms with being bi. It was the last week of may, 4 days after Stiles had won the lacrosse game (Of course other things happened that day but only a select few people actually knew about that) Danny had past him a note.

'Hey Stiles, you were AWESOME in the last game, I really didn't know you had it in you to be honest. I know your win got a little brushed under the bush because of Jackson getting attacked but I just wanted to tell you that you were great!'  
It kind of made him happy and angry at the same time. Happy that someone actually was paying attention to his awesomeness since Scott was MIA practically his whole sophomore year, either with the pack or Allison. But it made him angry that no one knew that he got kidnapped and had the shit beat out of him by a 90 year old psychopath, but then again who would believe him anyways. He was about to turn around and give Danny a not so fake but not so real smile. But before he could turn around, another note landed on his desk.

'P.S you are pretty attractive to gay guys' A shiver made his way up from the base of his spine to his neck. Not sure what to say, he reacted the only way he knew how.

"FINALLY! I KNEW GAY GUYS LIKED ME!" the whole class was staring at him, including Mrs. Campbell.  
"Mr. Stilinski as much as your ego might be jumping for joy right now, please refrain from interrupting class again." The girl in the middle row started giggling making his cheeks turn a blood red, he sat back down and hung his head in embarrassment. He could literally hear the pack smirking at him. Although Erica's sounded a little bit more amused than embarrassed knowing she had to be seen with this loser.

xxxXXXxxx

The next day crawled by so slowly, slow enough to make Stiles seriously debate whether or not Doctor Who was somehow involved. Scott was Scott. Erica, still a bitch, and Jackson still an ass. The clock struck 2:15 and for some reason the only thing going through Stile's mind as he bolted to the library, totally dodging Scott and the rest of the pack, was 'RUN CINDERELLA RUN!' he stopped for a moment trying to understand what it was that he just thought. After a few seconds of confusion he walked the rest of the way to the library, still thinking about why his mind just made him into a crossover of Cinderella and Forest Gump.

He reached the small circle table in the far corner of the school library and was greeted by Lydia moments later.

"So" she said. "What is it you need translated?" Stiles beamed her the biggest smile, and thanked her almost 10 times before pulling out the Harry Potter sized book with the brown leather binding.

Lydia read the first two pages to herself before questioning "A spell book? Is this for real or are you kidding me?" okay now she seemed a little annoyed. He hated when she was annoyed with him. It just felt wrong.

"What? No! no Deaton gave that to me! He said he would teach me somethings so I could help defend the pack when the Alphas come. He gave me this book and just said 'Learn all you possibly can'. Except when I read the cover I couldn't understand it, so I spent like 5 hours going over some of the books Derek gave me to see if I could figure it out but I didn't have any luck.I ended up finding out it was Archaic Latin through Google Translate. But I mean now I guess I should have been smart enough to actually reference the bestiary huh? I didn't think about it though, but now that I know its just so obvious that I should have! Hey? Isn't that called something in psychology? Hindsight bias! Yeah I guess that's what I have now. Its not real bias I mean I love Boyd and Danny. I think Danny is pacific islander. Which I guess is Asian? I don't know And I'm pretty sure Scott is mexi..." Stiles took in one huge breath of air as he was being cut off by Lydia's voice.

"Stiles, shut up!" Lydia sarcasticly growled "You know I dont care about your little racist crisis going on" Stiles immediately countered with "Im not racist!?"

"Yeah I know, i was only joking , sorry. Can we just do this? What do you need translated?" She said, finally looking work ready.

"All of it" Stiles said with an innocence in his voice that made anyone want to do just about anything for him

"ALL OF IT?!" she nearly screamed, which was loud enough to have an aggravated 'SHHH' from the front desk. Stupid librarians.

"What do you mean all of it?" she said in a whisper.

"As in I need to be able to read all of this but currently cant because of a language barrier, and Lydia you and your perfect hair are the exact tools necessary to bring down that wall." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine" she said firmly "Sense you put up such a good argument" She dragged out the word such for probably five syllables. She loved getting complimented and he knew it.

"I'll say a hundred" she stated.

"I really hope you mean a hundred cents" He winced at his own question, of course it was dumb but a guy had to try.

"No. bucks! I want a hundred bucks" she said eyes calm and serious

"Lydia come on, you know I don't have a job! Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?" He questioned.

"I don't know? Why don't you actually try and get a job? You're a junior in high school, it shouldn't be that hard" She snatched the book away from him. "Have the money by next Thursday, I should be done my part by then." And without a word she was strutting out of the library with the spell book in arm, leaving Stiles to concentrate on how the hell he was going to get 100 bucks in 6 days.

"It shouldn't be that hard right? Just like Lydia said. Employers will practically beg for me to work for them!" a thought of world domination fogged his mind before he snapped back into focus realizing he was evil laughing with the librarian just straight staring at him.

"Eheh I was just joking you know that right?" and with that he was gone, back to his jeep speeding away from that awkward situation. And he didnt know what was weirder the fact he envisioned himself taking over the world, or the fact that it looked exactly like when Plankton took over Bikini Bottom in the Spongebob movie.

"I need to lay off the adderal for a while"


	2. The Flame

Chapter 2

The week went by at normal speed. It would have gone a lot slower if it wasn't for the fact he had a few things to do. Actually just like Lydia said, getting 100 bucks really wasn't that hard at all. He didn't get an actual job, because c'mon, hes Stiles Freaking Stilinski, he doesn't need a job. In fact all he really had to do was baby sit 2 kids, Adriana and Ian. He got $80. for that and earned the other 20 by mowing his neighbors lawn. Easy peasy.

Thursday came around and stiles was beyond excited. He couldn't wait to learn some spells.

"Maybe I'll learn how to shoot lightning out of my hand!" He seemed a little start struck at his imaginary future self. "Maybe I can levitate things! Oh! I could use that to be like those kids from chronicle! Sure 2 out of the 3 died, but that was just a movie, this! this right here is real life!"He stood by his locker, mouth open wide with a wide grin. "What if I can control the elements!?" He took a powerful pose it in the deepest voice he could use said "I'm the avatar!"

"What are you even talking about stiles?" Lydia seemed to just pop out of no where, and as if scaring the crap out him wasn't enough, she proceeded to question his ideologies of being a complete fictional character.

"Oh you know, just keeping the universe in complete balance and harmony, the usual." Yeah peter and his sass was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Yeah...okay I'm just not going to ask. Do you have the money? Lydia actually looks confused. Like when Stiles would ramble to Derek he would get that 'I'm confused but you're really annoying and I'm only listening because I have to'. Yeah he gets that a lot actually. Well actually hes been getting it a lot more than usual, with him being with Derek so much. Which hes not complaining about. Derek might be emotionally constipated and probably finds joy in kicking little puppies with cancer, but he looks like a freaking sex god. Even Stiles has to admit it, he'd be lying if he said otherwise. So he'll just take secret looks while Derek doesn't notice. Which is actually a lot. They've been "hanging out" as stiles likes to call it almost every day. Its either Derek wants him to research something and refuses to leave until he finds out, or he wants to use stiles as bait so they can lure out the newest creature of the night out of hiding. So it can most likely be killed. To death!

"STILES! Do you have the money or not? Oh thats right! The book.

"Oh yeah here, so did you read any of it? what did it say? Was it cool stuff?" He snatched the actual book and the packet of papers she had. And started reading the first page

"Yeah I would say some stuff in there is cool, go to page 56. thats what the one I thought was most interesting." Stiles, eyes wide, immediately turned to the page and murmured the lines

"Whats so cool about making plants grow?" stiles said, confused as to Lydia's logic.

"I don't know honestly, but I've been trying it out and it seemed..." she was cut off by stiles's yelling

"what do you mean, you TRIED it? As in you preformed a spell? But, but how? I thought only people with the 'spark' could do magic?"Stiles was definitely very confused now

"No Stilinski" Lydia said, tone strict and her eyes narrowed. "You found a half ass translation on Google translate, did you really think it was correct?"

"well." he was completely at a loss here "I thought it would have some validation in it"

"No. See those 2 characters there?" pointing to the cover of the book where the red words were written. "those symbols put together mean 'believe'. Those who believe in the spark shall see the light for what it is"

"well thats kind of what I got. I guess." Stiles looks like hes been rejected but the easiest girl in school. "But that still doesn't explain why you can do magic!"

She looked really annoyed now. "I'm sorry this surprises you Stiles, because it shouldn't. I was attacked by an Alpha and put in a coma for 3 weeks, then went for a 3 day naked stroll through the woods with out even noticing it. Then I came back and all of my friends kept acting weird around me like they were keeping the biggest secret in the world, and the only way I found out about this so called secret was to have you drive through a god damn wall and witnessed my best friends boyfriend and his little gang of friends kill my boyfriend who happened to be a giant lizard man. Just to have him some how get revived and turned into a werewolf. So believe me when I say I believe in everything supernatural at this point. Magic is not an exception." She said with so much aggressive sarcasm it would put the wicked witch of the west to shame.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..." He was looking at his feet in shame and a little embarrassment.

"Forget it alright? We're all pack now so go and have fun stiles" she turns on her heals and starts to head down the hallway. "WAIT!" stiles yells after her.

"Wait! You said you tried the plant thing? Are you good at it?" he didn't even have to see her face to know she was smiling that 'I know something you don't' smile. Lydia continued to walk to the nearest exit telling him to follow. She lead him to the nearest patch of grass and pulled out a permanent marker. She started drawing a weird symbol that reminded him of the one on page 56,on the palm of her left hand and enclosed it with a circle.

"Alright this is really all I've been able to do so far." Her eyes were gleaming with determination and belief. Closing them and breathing steadily before quickly opening them and crouching down to the ground and slamming her hand, palm down, into the grass. From underneath of her hand Stiles could see a bright green light being emitted, shining through her finger tips. She let her hand stay there for a brief second before she rapidly raised her hand to about 1 foot off of the ground. But it came up with something following after it. A single bright orange hibiscus filled the gap left between her hand and the earth.

"Whoa" he probably should have said more, but he just watched Lydia pull a fully mature flower out of the ground, and not even that, it was a flower that isn't even native to north California. So its like she simply pulled it out of thin air. Something magic could only have done.

She grabbed the stem and snapped it in her hands, taking the flower and putting it behind her ear."Well, this was fun. Good luck stiles" she kissed him on the cheek and headed off. But not before turning back around towards him and saying "By the way, I took the liberty of making a copy of that book for myself. So make sure you actually learn some things okay? Because as of today, me and you? We're a team so don't let me down." she finally strutted away for good this time

"oh. Okay. See ya." he said with a quiet voice, not even caring if she heard him.

xxxXXXxxx

"C'mon you stupid magic! Work!" Stiles Spent 2 days reading over the entire book, putting post-it notes on the pages with fun looking spells. He's been spending the last 3 days trying out the 'Fire' spell. It supposedly made anything he wanted burst into flames. Which is like every boys dream. He spent days memorizing the symbol, enough so that he could draw it upside down, in the dark. And now, feeling comfortable with his symbol making, he spent the last hour trying to ignite a piece of paper. The symbol was drawn on the tip of his index finger. He would hold up the paper with his left hand and put the finger on the corner of the paper and said the spells name. He read in the intro that saying a spells name helps for beginners.

"PYRO SEPTIMA" nothing. "PYROSEPTIMAPYROSEPTIMAPYROSE PTIMA!" not even a black spot.

"Ugh! What am I doing wrong!?" Leaning back in his chair, dropping the paper and rubbing his eyes. He sat like that for awhile pondering every aspect he had done correctly. He was brought back to reality by a tapping noise. Shooting up, he looked around until he saw him. Derek Hale was at his window looking broodier than ever. The window must be locked. He got up and walked to the window. Not even 2 seconds after he unlocked it Derek was already sitting at the foot of his bed as he sat back on his chair.

They sat like that for some time until Stiles had to break the silence. "Sooo... is there something you need? Want me to look up more on the alpha pack, because I told you before there's nothing else left to find. Or are you just here to stare at me? Because I mean I'm not complaining, everyone needs their daily dose of Stiles, totally and undeniably understandable" yeah that wasn't awkward he thought to himself.

Derek glared at the packet of papers with all of the multi colored post-it note strips sticking out, and then to the paper down by his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Who me? Deaton gave me this spell book but it was in Archeac Latin so I got Lydia to translate it and now I'm trying to make that paper combust through nothing but my mind"

"So why isn't it on fire?" Derek said blandly

"Because the spell is defective or something" Yeah definitely the spell.

"What are you doing wrong then?" Stiles really would hate this guy, but hes too hot to just drop out of his life "Nothing is wrong with the spell and you know it, so what aren't you doing that you should be."

"Hey listen buddy, this really isn't just elementary here, its confusing shit!" "It says I have to believe in the spell for it to work, and I do, I've seen Lydia use one of the spells so I know they work. But for some reason it just isn't working for me"

"Lydia used a spell?" really? "seriously that's what you take away from this?" How could Derek ignore the fact the he was having a major magic block.

"What did she do?" Derek asked.

"Ugh. If I tell you will you help me out with this magic stuff" Stiles really was desperate.

"I'm a werewolf Stiles! Not a wizard! What do you expect me to do?" He literally barked that out like Stiles had personally offended him

"Hmm I don't know maybe be a little supportive? Considering how many times I've helped your werewolf ass you owe me that much!" He really had been helping Derek a lot lately. He didn't mind really, it was fun, in a terrifying kind of way. But he just thought he deserved this.

Derek put on a stupid smile, moved his fist from his right shoulder to his left and said "You can do it Stiles!" before immediately returning to harsh eyes and a frown.

"Was that supposed to be your attempt at humor? Because it wasn't funny."

"What did Lydia do?" oh thats right the question.

"She can spontaneously grow any plant she wants, its really not that cool" he wasn't lying it was actually really dumb, what was she going to do? Trap the alphas in a net of daisies?

"Hmm that could actually be useful" the older boy said.

"What! Thats what she said, but how the hell can growing colorful flowers possibly be useful?!" What wasn't he understanding here?

"Think about it Stiles" He gave him a few seconds before sighing and continuing "If she can grow any plant she wants, then she can grow any type of wolfs bane"

"How have I not thought of that by now?!" seriously, how could something that huge just slip his mind. He wonders if Lydia knows. Maybe he should tell her.

"So what are you doing wrong?" Derek asked out of the blue

"Huh?" what was he even talking about?

"the spell stiles, the one your trying? What are you doing wrong?" Hes already answered this question.

"Dude I already told you, nothing, I say the words, I drew the symbol, and I believed in the spell but I don't even get a puff of smoke!"

"What about yourself?" Derek said

"What about myself?" where was he going with this?

"Do you believe in yourself? Do you actually believe you can do it?

"Well. I mean yeah I guess so." Derek gave him a look that said 'you're lying'. "Okay okay no I guess not, its just so frustrating, I don't want to be 'just that human' but I cant do anything else!"

"Stiles" the boy gave him his full attention now. "You're not just 'some human', you're the human who runs with werewolves. You will never be 'some human' ever again. So knock it off with this self pity thing. You mean more to the pack than you will ever know. You're a human who has survived my uncle, the kanima, Gerard and still managed getting A's in all of your classes. You cant be serious if you're going to let magic beat you!" whoa, where was this random slur of emotions coming from?

He was starring at the piece of paper on the floor "Yeah. I guess you're right"

"Good. Now try again!"

Stiles grabbed the paper from the floor and held it in front of him. He pressed the symbol onto the paper and closed his eyes. Counting his breaths 'In, out, 1, in, out, 2 in, out, 3.' He opened his eyes, this was it, he knew he could do it! Derek was right, he wasn't about to be beaten by a measly beginners spell.

"Pyro septima" the entire paper burst into a bright orange flame.

"Oh shi- YEEAHH!" Stiles had the biggest smile plastered on his face. He looked at Derek who seemed happy for stiles but still annoyed somehow.

But then Dereks face, it changed. It went from amused to full on horrified and worried. Before stiles even had the chance to look, his hand suddenly was feeling immense pain. He snapped back to look at his right hand, trying to hold back a bloody scream and failing at it. His whole right hand was on fire, He immediately dropped the paper and just as it reached the floor Derek was able to put it out. But his hand, It was still on fire! And it hurt like a mother fucker.

"OWW OWW FUCK AHHH AHHHHHH" stiles was screaming bloody murder, its a wonder why his neighbors never called the police.

The bright orange flames were engulfed over his whole hand but seemed to only effect the back of it. And oh shit the fire! It was burning and carving its symbol into his hand! Before he knew what was happening Derek lifted him up wedding style and ran to the closest sink. HE put on the coldest water possible and Stiles wasted no time sticking his hands into the water. But nothing was happening. There was a lot of steam as the water hit his hand but it wasn't putting out the flame. And what came next took them both by surprise. The flame carving went so deep into his hand that now there was blood gushing every where, but all of the sudden the blood just dissolved into the air. The pain immediately subsided, and the flame that was still engulfed around his hand turned a deep shade of red. Stiles still had tears rolling down his face as Derek and he starred at the hand in shock.

Then the deep red flame just vanished, like someone took away all of its energy, it was just gone. But it left a big reddish black carving into the back of his hand. It was still bleeding, but some how he was healing. The dried tears on his cheeks left white marks that made him smell like salt. He was left branded. The fire symbol had been permanently burned into his skin.

Derek snatched up his hand and started lapping at the carving, he was actually licking stiles hand! If he hadn't just gone through that trauma he probably would have thought it was hot, but he was still in shock.

"Derek." no answer "Derek its fine, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore" he tried to pull away but was met by a growl and glowing red eyes beaming straight at him. He lost it.

"Derek stop." just another growl and now there were razor sharp fangs too close for comfort near his new skin.

"DEREK STOP! YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME!" before he knew it, Derek was up against the opposite wall. No longer wolfed out and eyes back to normal. He just stood there pressed flat against the wall trying to get as much distance between him and stiles as he possibly could.

"are you OK Derek you seemed-" he couldn't finish that sentence because Derek had bolted, he literally sprinted away from Stiles and he was gone.

"What the hell was that?" He gripped his right hand and walked down stairs to grab some ice because his hand still felt like it had the worst sunburn in human history. After putting the ice in a bag and wrapping the bag in a paper towel and made his way back to his room. He stopped in front of his mirror and removed the ice bag from his hand, evaluating it. Then suddenly the carving was glowing a bright Red and the paper towel around the ice bag combusted into that deep red flame. He shot his head up and saw them.

His eyes, they are totally black. There is no white or any other color, just black. And not to mention the flame, it isn't hurting him this time, its burning the paper towel to a crisp but to him it just felt like his hand got a little hot. It wasn't even an uncomfortable hot.

Then as fast as it happened, the glowing stopped, his eyes returned to his normal golden brown, and the flame had suddenly disappeared.

"What the actual fuck is going on today?!"


	3. The Vine

Its been two days since Stiles' incident. School has been hard. He's been wearing the same jacket all the time now. It's a bright red zip up jacket that Lydia bought him for his birthday last year. She had said it would be wonderfully ironic for him to wear it. The cuffs of the sleeves have little wholes for his thumbs to go through. It keeps most of his hand hidden, only a fraction of the carving is visible and even then you really have to be looking for it to see it. Stiles had ended up setting four other peoples binders, three pieces of chalk, and somehow a chair, on fire. Each time it was the same case, someone would say something irritating, Stiles would get unreasonably angry. Then his vision would get a dark tint to it, his right hand would get warm followed by his carving glowing bright red, and it would always end with something catching on fire with that deep red flame.

Stiles also hadn't talked to Derek in that time. He really needed some questions answered, but every time he went to the burnt down Hale house, Derek was always gone. Stiles had tried to call Derek but to no avail either. And his texts would always be ignored.

"What ever! If Derek doesn't want to talk about it then fine! He can brood by himself and be a baby!" Stiles said. He lied down on his bed and tried to sleep. Closing his suddenly very heavy eyes. He let his breathing calm, and let his mind go blank.

_ "Wha-" Stiles said. Eyes heavy and droopy.  
"Whats going on?" all he saw was a bright white light. When his eyes finally adjusted, all he could see was a wide open field surrounded by forest. A few humongous boulders scattered about. But the angle at which he saw the field was all wrong. He was looking down at it, by several feet even! Was he floating? He was so hovering about fifty feet above the ground!_

He observed the surroundings. The field was just one big circle. It had to be at least two thousand feet in diameter. The grass was a bright green, seemingly perfect. The boulders were giant. There was one that made a sort of over hang that covered at least 20 feet of grass in shade. Shade would feel great right now, he'd been burning up. Like he was put into a giant outdoors oven. But the field was completely fine. If it was experiencing the same heat Stiles was than surely at least one thing should be on fire. Or at the very least he should have seen some heat waves coming off the boulders. But there was nothing. It felt like one hundred suns were beating down on him. It was really uncomfortable, but he had just been glad he hadn't melted already.

Everything seemed so peaceful, birds were chirping, there were even a herd of deer, that grazed in the far corner. But then there was an ear drum shattering roar. All the peace left the area. The birds had flown away in one large swarm, and the deer were already long gone.

The roar was endless, it was booming throughout his whole being. It made his whole body shake in fear. The clouds must have covered the sun, because it got really dark almost instantly. But wait? Maybe it was becoming night time? No. the sun was still out, now it seemed like he put on really strong sunglasses.

The roar hadn't ended but it sounded different. It sounded to almost vibrate through the air. The vibration noise was getting much louder while the all the light seemed to be leaving. Everything had completely gone black now, he couldn't see a thing. And the noise was deafening.

Stiles shot up in his bed. With rapid and heavy breathing. "Was I dreaming?" he said confused. "But everything...it all seemed so real though"

"The noise!" He glanced over and seen he had just missed a call. So the noise in his dream had just been his phone vibrating? He checked his phone and saw he had 4 missed calls and three text messages, all from Lydia.

From: Lydia 3:08pm  
_Stils! Sumthn is hapinin!_

From: Lydia 3:11pm_  
Stils! Pls I need yr hlp!_

From: Lydia 3:15pm  
_Pls_

Something was going on. He didn't even have to read the texts to know that. Lydia never used bad grammar, ever! And the fact that she text Stiles for help made everything seem so much worse.

"Oh my god!" Stiles said as he punched Lydias number into his phone. It rang twice before she answered.

"Lydia! Whats wrong?!" Stiles screamed. He could hear her, she was crying.

"STILES! PLEASE STILES IT HURTS SO MUCH PLEASE!" her voiced sounded wet and drowned out "Hold on Lydia I'm on my way right now" He hung up the phone and didn't even bother to put on his shoes. He ran as fast as he could to his car. He turned the ignition, put it in reverse and as quickly as he could without hitting anything, backed out of his driveway. He sped down the roads, easily going seventy in a twenty five. He didn't care! Lydia was in trouble!

He reached her house in record time. Stiles jumped out of his jeep leaving the engine on. He burst through the door, luckily it had been unlocked.

"LYDIA!" he screamed.

"STILES!" she responded with loud sobs and a piercing scream. He bolted up the stairs, effortlessly skipping 3 at a time. He reached the top of the ridiculously tall staircase, and that's where he saw her. She was laying on her side in the middle of the hallway. Lydias tears seemed endless. She was bawling her eyes out and there was a wet spot on the carpet where the tears dripped off her face and hit the floor. How long had she been like this!? Then he saw it. She was clutching her right arm. Stiles was so scared that everything was a blur, but he could see it. There was something dark green mixed with bright red, slithering around her right hand!

"A snake?" he said quietly to himself.

"STILES PLEASE!" Lydia screamed! And everything was brought back into focus. The green and red object, he suspected was a snake, was actually a vine. A dark green vine that was covered in thousands of bright red thorns. And oh god the red wasn't natural. The red was Lydia's blood.

Stiles' heartbeat spiked. It felt like it was trying to pound its way out of his chest. His vision was surrounded with that familiar dark opacity. His whole body felt like it was on fire. His blood had to have been literally boiling! His carving was brightly shining red. He had forgotten to bring the jacket because he was in such a hurry to leave the house. It was shining out in the open, but Lydia's eyes were sealed closed, wincing from the pain, her tears were still rolling flowing down her face at a constant speed.

He lost all feeling in his body, Stiles breath was visible, but how he thought. It had to be at least seventy five degrees in the house. Then it hit him that maybe it wasn't because the air around was cold, but because his breathe was so hot. His breath was actual steam! He stopped thinking and let the instinct direct his body. This must be what it feels like to wolf out. He would have to remember to forgive Scott for trying to kill him now.

Stiles body reacted faster than his mind could. His feet were moving now, they were running full force towards Lydia. He slid on his knees for the last 5 feet. Eyes pitch black he could see Lydia starring at him now, Her eyes were filled with pain, and wonder, and terror. Seeing terror in her eyes made Stiles so much angrier!

He grabbed her right arm with his left hand and slammed it down to the carpet with maybe too much force. All he heard the blood pumping through his heart. Stiles raised his right hand. His carving was shining blindingly. It left a red tint on everything it hit. He balled his hand, and felt it getting hot. After a brief moment of felling the heat right under his skin, he released his fist so his hand was flat. Simultaneously his hand caught ablaze, The deep red flame surrounded his whole hand. It wasn't burning and he honestly felt comfortable with it engulfing his right hand. Stiles let the flame burn a bright red before he let out a demonic roar,and brought the flaming hand down onto the vine surrounding Lydia's hand.

He might as well just have had claws. The fire slashed though the vine with ease almost like it was butter. Her hand was freed and bleeding everywhere. The vine shriveled up on the floor until it had just vanished.

Lydia had stopped screaming at this point, and instead was alternating between starring at stiles and her bloody hand. She had a carving in the back of her right hand just like stiles had. It must have been the same thing. Stiles had fire that burned the mark on him and Lydia had spiked vines that had hugged and twisted the mark onto her.

He could see that the bleeding was starting to stop, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't happening fast enough. If her mark was anything like his was, then she would still be suffering until all the bleeding stopped. He grabbed her wrist and brought the back of her hand up to his mouth. The memory of Derek doing this finally made sense, he was just trying to help Stiles feel better, He was trying to take away the pain, and make everything better. But why? Stiles was doing it for Lydia because they were practically best friends. They text all the time, they laughed together and they would compete against each other in just about everything. She had practically replaced Scott, since he has just been pinning for Allison ever since the break up. Scott said he was fine and that he was over her, but its obvious hes not. So that opened a hole for him and Lydia to bond in. They both were loosing best friends and chose to use each other to fill those gaps.

But Derek? As far as Stiles was aware, Derek hated him. They didn't trust each other, and they only just put up with each other. They might have been around each other a lot lately, but that was it. There was no established relation ship of friends. Hell Stiles wasn't even sure if there was an unestablished relationship! Derek told him he was important last time they spoke but he told Stiles that he was important to the pack, not your important to me. Why did Derek put himself in that position, to lick stiles hand until it felt better. Unless...

"Stiles?" Lydia said sheepishly "Stiles you can let go of my hand now" She looked scared, and then he realized that everything was still dark. His eyes must still be black. He wasn't done, he still had a job to do. He tightened his grip around Lydia's wrist, opened his mouth and just huffed out a breath. It wasn't necessarily just a breath because he had started making a low rumble as he breathed The hot steam rolled out of his lungs in waves, warming his throat and heart. The steam rested on the back of Lydia's hand and surrounded it creating a mist. Then the mist suddenly turned a dark bloody red. A part of Stiles was reacting to this, screaming and thrashing in his brain. He let the feeling and the instinct take over yet again. Stiles bent his neck down so his mouth was centimeters away from Lydia's hand. He perked his lips, and with one sharp inhale, breathed in all of the red mist. It revealed a fully healed carving, it was a dark green mixed with black. It was a lot more complex than his carving. It must have taken a lot longer for it to be made, than his did.

Lydia was starring at her hand in awe. At that point stiles felt an enormous cloud of happiness fill his mind. He helped Lydia, he stopped her pain. He would never let her hurt ever again. But the cloud of happiness turned darker, like lightning striking his mind. He cringed in pain. He toppled over on his side and gripped his chest. His heart hurt so much, it felt like knives ripping away at every inch of it."Stiles? Stiles are you okay?" Lydia said nervously, she was hovering over him now. He tried to answer but no words came out. Just air.

"Stiles just breathe, I think you're having a panic attack!" A panic attack? He hasn't had one of those in years. Lydia cuffed her hands around Stiles' mouth, creating a makeshift bag for him to breathe in. After about 5 minutes of chest pain, and warm musky breathing, he finally started to calm down. This wasn't a normal panic attack. He had no trouble breathing, he just had immense pain in his chest.

"Stiles are you okay?" she asked. She seemed genuinely worried.

"Uh. Yeah I think so." he said with a raspy voice.

"Good, because now you are going to tell me what the hell just happened. Why did my spell back fire like that?! What is this on my hand? I know you have one, Stiles, I saw it glowing! What are these? Why were your eyes completely black?! How did you do that with the fire? And what the fuck did you do with your breath?!" She inhaled reclaiming all the air she had just lost.

"I- I don't know." Stiles whispered.

"STILES!" she screamed!

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW LYDIA! ALL I KNOW IS THAT TWO DAYS AGO I LIT A PEACE OF PAPER ON FIRE! BUT IT BACKFIRED AND MY WHOLE HAND CAUGHT ON FIRE! NOTHING WOULD PUT IT OUT, NOT EVEN WATER! AND THEN NEXT THING I KNEW, THE FIRE WAS GONE AND I HAD THIS CARVING ON MY HAND! AND NOW EVERYTIME I GET ANGRY MY EYES TURN BLACK AND SOMETHING IGNITES AND BURNS TO A CRISP! SO THERE LYDIA ! THERES MY ANSWER! I HAVE NO FUCKING CLE WHAT'S GOING ON!" he screamed at the top of his lungs right in her face.

His eyes were starting to turn black again, and he could feel himself getting hot. His skin felt like melting and his blood was boiling. And steam raised from his left cheekwhere some water had hit it.

'Wait? Where did this water come from?' he thought to himself. Stiles looked up into Lydia's eyes which were a creepy shade of black, it looked soulless, like everything Lydia was, had just left and was replaced by something else. And the black eyes, the eyes that looked exactly like his, were crying, Lydia was crying!

Stiles' eyes dissolved back to normal. He looked shameful and sad. He had just made Lydia cry. No no no this is not what he wanted to do.

"Lydia." he said in a sorrow filled voice, "Lydia I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was that angry and jesus Lydia your eyes!" He felt so sad and scared at the same time. Lydia's black eyes were so powerful. They made him crumble and shatter inside. Is this what he looks like? Is this what it felt like to stare into his eyes?

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Lydia! If- if I knew what these spells would do to us I never would have gotten you to translate them. Lydia I am so sorry it's all my fault." His eyes started to fill with tears. Before he could cry Lydia spoke. Her eyes were a bit blurry looking but they weren't black anymore. Her tears were either gone or dried on her cheek.

"Its okay Stiles." She said in a hushed voice. Stiles' eyes widened as he looked into hers, seemingly shocked by her answer. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You just wanted to help the pack, and I dragged my self into this. I didn't want you to have an upper hand over me, so I dove into those spells with out thinking. Its not your fault okay?" She wasn't looking at Stiles' eyes, she was looking to the side. Her voice sounded ashamed and embarrassed.

"Lydia." Stiles said. Eyes still watery and voice soft. "We'll get through this together. Okay? We'll find out whats happening to us. I don't know if we can get rid of it but maybe we can learn to control it." Stiles sounded so confident and determined. He needed to find out, for Lydia's sake. He will find out for her!


	4. The Message

"So what do you think these things are?" Lydia asked, hovering over Stiles as he googled away.

"I have no clue, I mean I know what the symbols mean. Obviously mine is fire, and you said your spell was based on life, so we can assume that's what it means right?" Stiles looked into Lydia's bright green eyes and smiled. He had no right to smile, they both had something seriously wrong with them going on. A few hours ago, Lydia's room practically turned into a whole jungle after she got angry over spam email. This new power, it changed them. He couldn't say it was all bad change, he felt much more confident. Maybe even enough to hunt down and confront Derek And Lydia was happier, It has only been about a day since her mark was placed, but Stiles could tell. He spent the night over to make sure she would be ok. When they woke up it was like a whole new Lydia. She smiled and raised her self to sit on her bed. She just took in a deep breath and looked really contempt with life.

Of course Stiles called her out for looking like a Lunesta commercial, but hey, she put her self up to it.

But there was a darker side to this new power. They were ticking time bombs. Anything would set them off. The toast was burnt so Stiles disintegrated it, Lydia got sick of her email so she tried to hide it behind vines and tree limbs that came in through the now broken window. They were like newly formed wolves, random, unreadable. What if this happened in public? Stiles wondered what would be worse, The werewolves mauling someone, or him and Lydia destroying the town over a few misguided words. Definitely the latter.

"Hey Stiles?" Lydia asked. She looked concerned

"Huh?" Stiles said, completely lost in his own thoughts.

"You keep zoning out Stiles. What were you going to say before you went all "inward" on your self ?"

"OH! Right, sorry um yeah, I cant seem to find anything about the spells actually coming to life and carving their symbols into the caster though." Stiles said.

"Should we ask Deaton?" She asked.

"We can try. But I mean he hasn't been big on the whole communication thing lately." To be fair though Stiles really hasn't tried to talk to the man. He called Deaton maybe twice. But other than that, he never really thought about him.

"Well, why don't we go to him then, if he wont come to us." Lydia said it with a knowing look. 'She couldn't read minds right?' He thought to himself

"Can we get something to eat first? My breakfast didn't go so well" He gripped his stomach as it rumbled.

"Are you going to set anything on fire?" Lydia said with a smirk.

"I don't know. Are you going to break anymore windows with your new plant friends?" Yeah he could play that game too.

Lydia chuckled at the question. "What ever, lets just go to the diner."

"Sounds good to me" Stiles said, trying to hide his grin.

XxxXXXxxx

"Ugh! Remind me to never go with you to the diner ever again" Stiles said gripping his swollen stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. "Especially if you're buying!"

"Awh does da wittle baby's tummy huwt?" Lydia said mockingly

"Hell yeah it does! You fed me 3 pancakes, 4 scrambled eggs, 7 pieces of bacon, 2 pieces of scraple, and an english muffin. So yes, my stomach really hurts." Stiles said. Yeah he

She just laughed. Lydia then leaned over the table and grabbed his right hand. She started tracing his mark with the pad of her index finger. It was a hour glass shaped mark, but with sharp edges. And it had yin yang structures on each side. It was enclosed in a perfect circle. With every stroke of her finger she looked more and more solemn

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Stiles looked at her liked she had two heads. What could she possibly be sorry about? The breakfast really was no big deal. He would still be hungry in 4 hours so no harm done.

"Your hand." she paused for a minute just tracing his mark. "Your mark appeared because your whole hand was on fire!" Lydia said with a frown. "And I was practically ready to kill myself over some thorns."

"Hey. Don't do that to yourself! When my hand decided to just catch on fire I had someone there. Derek was there from the start. He held me and let me cry and was trying anything he could to get it to stop." He probably shouldn't have mentioned Derek being emotional over him, but what ever.

"But you had no one. No one was there when yours happened. At least not for a whole half an hour." Stiles said "It probably didn't hit you at first did it, when the vine wrapped around your hand, I didn't know about my fire until I saw the look on Derek's face. The shock takes over first and all you can think is stuff like 'whoa is this happening?' or 'what is going on with my hand?'. But then the pain sunk in and you knew something was wrong. Your heart raced, so fast you thought it would explode. And at that point the only thing keeping you aware of your situation was the pain. Derek compforted me, and even with my hand burning I still felt safe. But all you had was yourself. And it made me sick this morning when I saw the stains on the carpet. Lydia no one should have gone through what we went through, especially alone!" Stiles stated, breathing heavy from the adrenalin.

"Thanks Stiles.." She stopped outlining his mark and instead chose to hold his hand.

They called the waiter, and Lydia took care of the bill. And after a good 5 minute argument agreed to let Stiles take care of the tip. They hopped into Stiles' jeep and headed off to the Vets. The drive there was relatively quiet. Not so much because it was awkward, but because when Stiles decongests food, hes usually quiet. Its what his dad used to do to get him to be quiet for an hour. But even with the newly eaten food in his stomach, he still did a sing along with Lydia to "Call Me Maybe" and "We Are Never Getting Back Together". They laughed the rest of the way, every time they tried to stop, the memory popped back up and they would be laughing hysterically again.

They pulled into the vets office parking lot. From the way it looked, only Deaton was there today. They got out and walked up to the door. The close sign was out, but Deaton has been known to take time off from his break to help the pack. Lydia tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"Its locked" She said. Stiles walked closer to the door and banged on the glass.

"Hey doc! Its me Stiles! We need to talk!" He yelled. But nothing happened. Another few knocks and still nothing. This time it was Lydia who tried to yell through the glass door, to get Deatons attention. But still nothing.

"Hey do you see that?" Stiles said squinting his eyes. There was something in the dark side of the room, from the way it looked it seemed to be leaning on the wall. One of those human skeleton figures? No this one was thicker. It was definitely a person.

"Hey! Deaton is that you?! Let us in! We have some questions!" Stiles said. But the figure didn't move.

"Deaton?" Lydia said quietly, unsure about what was happening.

"Somethings not right! We have to get in there!" Stiles told Lydia

"And how do you expect us to do that?" She questioned. "Are we just going to break down the door?"

"I have a better idea" Stiles said with a smirk. He held up his right hand. "But your going to have to get me very angry" Stiles was serious.

"Why do I feel like we are in those cheesy action movies?" Lydia stated with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

"Look Lydia Something really isn't right. We need to get in and I don't know any other way, except to call Scott, but that might take to long so we need to get in now and I know that punching me may be hard but you-" Stiles was cut of by Lydia punching him square in the jaw.

" What the fuck Lydia I didn't say to punch me now!" Stiles screamed! His eyes dissolved into that jet black color. His mark had started to glow bright red, and He could feel the fire bubbling inside of him

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Do it!" She said shaking her hand. She wouldn't admit it but Stiles's is sure it hurt her a lot too. Stiles gave out an angrysigh and smoke flew out of his mouth. He turned around to face the door. Trying to retain his anger he thought of Lydia punching him again. But he knew it wasn't working, he could feel himself actually cooling down, he had to think fast. He shut his eyes and thought of all the things that made him angry. The way Scott was a shitty friend the past year. The way Derek has been ignoring him. The fact that a group of 'all mighty' alphas wants them all dead. It all infuriated him! His eyes glowed the blackest black Lydia had ever seen. Smoke flowed out of his nose as if he actually manifested his anger. He stuck his hand and out and stopped, at a hover over the doorknob. Stiles stared at his hand and watched it all glow a bright red. His mark was on fire. The deep red flames oozed out of his mark as the rest of his hand glowed the bright orange red from the heat. He grabbed the doorknob and watched the steam disperse itself away from Stiles' hand. He held on tight. Th doorknob had started to melt. It glowed a bright red, it was dripping molten metal, and steaming at the same time.

Soon the doorknob was gone. Stiles put a finger on the bare lock that the melted doorknob left exposed. He got it hot enough and pushed his way through, effectively destroying the lock without destroying the door.

"Nice work Stiles." Lydia said in awe. Stiles looked back, his eyes were golden brown again and filled with accomplishment. He smiled wide

"Hell yeah! That was awesome! I think I'm getting the hang of this thing!" Stiles cheerfully exclaimed.

"Okay enough celebration. Lets go." Her face got serious again, and Stiles quickly followed and lost his smile. Stiles pushed on the door and it crept open.

"Deaton?" Stiles said cautiously. Everything seemed fine.

"Deaton is that you" Lydia said from behind Stiles. They took a few steps forward and it hit them like a wall of bricks. That smell, Stiles has smelled it before. It seemed familiar but he couldn't quite remember. He stepped farther into the dark, Lydia stayed behind at the door. Where has he smelled this before? As he walked he stepped into something.

"Eww what the-" Stiles suddenly remembered This smell is the same as outside the Hale house when the killed peter. It was in the police station when the kanima slaughtered practically everyone. It was in Gerard's basement when he was getting beat. It was blood!

Lydia flicked on the lights, and what they saw made Stiles stomach turn. The bottoms of his shoes were covered in blood. The whole floor was covered in it. But it all lead back to the source. Lydia gasped and ran out of the building. Stiles could hear her throwing up their breakfast.

There, against the wall was Dr. Deaton. His shirt had been torn open by what looked like, claws. Deatons head hung on his shoulders, he was dead. His hands were pinned above his head with a metal rod, stabbed straight through and into the concrete wall. Two more metal rods protruded through each of his thighs. Blood was still flowing out of the hollow tubes like one would find on a maple tree, where the syrup would come through.

The doctors torso had a slashed on message. "Always watching" was etched into his chest with blood still streaming out. And on his stomach was the same symbol that Derek had on his door. The alphas! Stiles screamed for Lydia to call Jackson and tell him to bring the pack. Stiles whipped out his own phone and dialed in Peter's number without taking his eyes off of the message cut into Doc's chest. Three rings and peter picked up.

"Ahh Stiles I was wondering when you would call me. Want to talk to my nephew?" Peter said. Stiles could hear shuffling in the background but he didn't care.

"No." Stiles said firmly but his voice thoomed with the same demonic noise that it made when Lydia had the vines on her hand. It was deep, and was raspy, and while you could still tell tell it was Stiles talking, it sounded nothing like him.

"Stiles?" Peter sounded concerned. He could hear Derek in the background asking what happened.

"Grab Derek and get both of your asses to Deatons office right fucking now!" His voiced roared through the phone and he could hear Peter whimper Stiles didn't wait for answer, he just hung up. Next he called Scott The smoke coming out of his mouth messed with his vision but Stiles could still hear Lydia outside get off her phone and continued to hyperventilate.

"Hey Stiles whats up?" Scott asked.

"Get to Deatons office now!" Stiles commanded, slightly less terrifying than how he commanded Peter.

"STILES! WHATS GOING ON?" Scott screamed through the phone. Why did he have to ask so many questions?

"We have visitors."


	5. The Zeta

Stiles hung up on Scott after he asked yet another question that Stiles couldn't answer. His eyes had shifted back to normal again when he walked outside clenching his stomach in an attempt to keep from vomiting. He was lucky he didn't faint. He almost passed out when he was asked to cut off Derek's arm but this was worse, and he wasn't exactly sure how he was still able to operate. He squinted his eyes and put his spare hand on his forehead to block the sun light, and waited for his eyes to adjust. He saw Lydia sitting in the grass leaning on the brick wall. Her eyes were normal colored but they were empty. She just wasn't there, lost in her own thoughts trying to block out the outside world. Stiles walked over and sat on her left. He swung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug.

"Lydia" Stiles said in a low tone.

"Hmm?" Lydia hummed.

"I know its a stupid question. But are you alright?" Stiles asked.

Lydia sighed out a deep breath. "No. But I will be"

"Yeah." Stiles commented. They laid there like that for awhile until they could see that slick black camero speeding towards them. They stood up and watched as Peter and Derek hopped out of the car and jogged to them.

"What happened?" Derek commanded

"Deatons been killed." Stiles said with no emotion.

"Do we know who did it?" Derek commanded again.

"Alphas" Stiles said, still with no emotion.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked

"Yeah I'm pretty damn sure Derek! Unless you want to go in there and actually look at whats carved into his stomach." Stiles snapped. Why did Derek have to be so bossy. Why did he make Stiles feel guilty just by talking about it. Why did Stiles have to like this guy so much!

'Wait. Did I just admit to liking Derek?' Stiles thought to himself. 'I like Derek! Oh my god! I have a giant crush on my brooding Alpha, like a legit school girl crush!' The word crush echoed through his brain. He may like the guy but that didn't mean Derek didn't infuriate him at times. Like right now.

"Stiles, whats wrong?" Derek asked, he he had the nerve to look hurt.

"Oh no! You don't get to ignore me for 2 weeks, and then ask me 'Whats wrong?' after I've just seen a dead man PINNED TO A FUCKING WALL BY METAL PCP PIPES! YOU DONT HAVE THAT RIGHT DEREK!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs! As his eyes turned jet black, he watched Derek's face go through a whole firework of emotion. Hurt, sad, confused, terrified, and then angry. He actually looked angry at Stiles, like he was to blame

"Maybe I was just trying to protect you!" Derek screamed back. His eyes turning red like they do every time he shows even the slightest emotion.

"Well you did a suck ass job Derek! Because all you did was leave me in a god damn bathroom, bleeding and confused! So way to fucking go!" Stiles screamed right in Derek's face. His voice reaching that demonic low rumble it had before. Derek took a step back as his eyes flashed green again before turning blood red again. His fangs came out and he was right in Stiles face, inches away.

"Maybe I was protecting you from me" Derek snarled.

"I can take care of myself Derek!" Stiles squinted his eyes slightly, and looked Derek square in the eyes. Stiles' pitch black eyes starring straight into Derek's Alpha red eyes.

"No." Derek barked "You can't!"

"UGH! I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" Stiles screamed and turned around. He threw his hands into the air. Fell on his knees and brought his fists down with such immense force that on contact the concrete split open under him and massive flames shot up 20 feet high. They continued to roar into the blue sky for a minute until Lydia walked over and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. He let his vision blur and the flames disappeared. He stayed in that position, eyes still black and smoke huffing out of his mouth like a volcano with every breath.

"What was that!" Jackson screamed at Stiles. When did he even get here?

"Nothing! I'll tell you later!" Lydia hissed.

"No, we need to know right fucking now!" Derek roared.

"Why do you even care?" Stiles said in an annoyed tone.

"Why? Because Stiles you have super human strength that probably surpasses me! And you just made fire come out of the ground! WHY WOULDNT I CARE!?" Derek snarled.

"So you only care about me now because I'm a freak?" Stiles said quietly.

"What? No Stiles that's not-" Derek attempted to say.

"No I get it. I mean why would you actually care other wise?" Stiles said and it was directed to hurt. Derek eyes went back to normal and they looked hurt, like he just witnessed a new born puppy being punted. He turned around and faced away from Stiles and closed his eyes.

"Stiles. I. I- You have to know. I mean." Derek vomited the words out. Stiles couldn't tell what Derek was doing, but based on the way the rest of the pack reacted, he guessed it wasn't a very happy action.

"Look-" Stiles tried to say but Peter went into attack mode and let his fangs and claws out and let his eyes shine a bright blue. The rest of the pack quickly mimicked Peter and faced towards the end of the parking lot. There was a boy standing in between the trees that surrounded the edge of the parking lot. He looked to be the same age as Stiles. He was tall and tanned, with brown hair that was gelled up and to the side. It reminded him of Derek's hair. The boy had some brown stubble, it couldn't stand up to Derek's beard but it was close. He was wearing a bright blue baseball shirt. The sleeves and collar area were white. And he was wearing white flip flops and black skinny jeans that hugged his legs just right.

'Am I really checking this dude out right now?' Stiles thought.

Derek started walking towards the boy, as the mystery kid just stood there. When Derek was half way there the boy decided to walk out from the trees and he headed to the pack. He completely bi-passed Derek, who didn't react too well to that. His eyes shown bright red as his claws were quickly heading for the boy's skull.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed. But it was too late, Derek was going too fast and lost too much control to stop. But his hand.

"Did he miss?" Jackson asked quietly. No. stiles saw Derek make contact, there's no way he missed.

"Well that was unexpected." the boy's arms spazzed reaching up to his skull where Derek's claws hit.

"What the fu-" Scott said in disbelief. Derek looked confused, but he had swiftly gotten angrier and sent a barrage of fists and claws into the boys head. The boy just flinched. But stayed still as Derek's claws were slashing through his head! Lydia and Erica gasped at the sight. The boy's skin rippled as Derek's hand went through him. It was like Derek was hitting water.

The rest of the wolves flung forward. And all at once ponced on the boy. But his whole body turned to water. And he simply flowed out of the cracks of the pack attack pile, and reassembled himself a few feet away. It was really an awesome sight. It looked like the boy's skin and clothes turned to glass, all his insides taken out and replaced by the bluest ocean water Stiles has ever seen. It reminded him of the water in Hawaii, but better! And then the boy's color returned and and he was back to tanned skin and visible clothing.

"Oh my god." Stiles whispered, eyes wide. That's when the boy turned his head towards Stiles and gave him a sweet smile. But his eyes, his eyes said differently. They were pitch black, just like his and Lydia's.  
The kid continued to freak Stiles out by resting his right hand on the back of his head. And there it was, a carving on the back of his hand glowing a bright blue.

"Lydia!" Stiles screamed. He turned to find Lydia's eyes already black and her mark glowing a bright green.

"Already on it." she said and widened her stance. She hasn't practiced hardly at all with her powers since the carving. She did grow another bright orange hibiscus at the diner, but that was it. But she practiced a lot before the carving so Stiles didn't need to worry about her for a while. He had to get angry. He thought of everything that he did last time but nothing worked. Not even the thought of Derek getting really hurt by this guy, especially after the 'fight' that just happened. But nothing.

"What are you waiting for Stiles?!" Lydia yelled.

"I cant get trigger it like I did last time! The memories I used to get angry aren't working anymore." Stiles said. He looked worried.

"Jesus! Just stand back then!" Lydia yelled while running forward. She clapped her hands together and a green light erupted in her palms. She slammed both hands into the ground and the bright light shined even brighter. The wolves were looking at her perplexed as to what was going on. The concrete started to crumble from under her hands. The crack started inching forward slowly, but quickly gained enough speed that it became hard to track. It headed straight for the boy, and he jumped up high as it reached him. But just then a giant green vine emerged from the concrete and shot up, reaching for the boy's foot. It wrapped around his ankle, with its two inch long thorns sticking into his skin causing him to cry out in pain. The vine grew taller dangling the boy ten feet above the parking lot It swung him in a large circle, then leaned him down to a foot above the ground before swiftly lifting him back up and catapulting him straight into the ground.

When the boy hit the ground he turned to water again and splashed hard into the concrete, sending water everywhere. He stayed like that for a brief moment before he recollected him self and stood up straight. His skin turned back to normal and he looked completely unscathed.

"Wow! I must say, I am impressed. I hadn't expected such a new zeta to advance so fast. And with out a Gamma as well. Very interesting." The boy said.

Lydia went to preform another attack, but the boy was faster His entire right arm turned that glassy blue color and sent a giant ball of water hurdling towards Lydia. She tried to move out of the way, but was too slow. The ball hit her and sent her flying into the brick wall of the vets office, and freezing over. Effectively pinning her to the wall."

"LYDIA!" Stiles and Jackson both yelled at the same time. Stiles went to run for her, his eyes were black now and he could feel the fire under his skin. But when he went to take a step, his foot wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck!?" Stiles looked down and saw that his feet had been frozen to the ground, he reached down so he could melt it, but another ball of water hit his hand throwing it off course and pinning it to the ground next to his feet.

"Ah ah ah" the boy said mockingly while wagging his finger. "Now if you got away I wouldn't be able to do what I came here for." He walked forward to Stiles. He lifted his left arm as he walked passed the wolves and sent out a barrage of the ice water at them, pinning them to trees and the forest floor so they couldn't intrude. He walked up to Stiles and crouched down next to his head.

"So." the boy started. "Let me just start off by saying that I really wasn't expecting a fight here, in fact I just came to talk to you and the girl. But seeing as how she is currently unconscious I will trust that you will rely my message." He said with a soft voice

"Fuck off!" Stiles hissed.

"Ohh feisty, I like that. But no I really must tell you this." the boy said

"Go to hell!" Stiles hissed again.

"Alright, I guess you wont listen to me." the boy said. "So I'll just show you." The kid reached out and placed both hands over Stiles' ears. He made his eyes turn black and the shift, forced Stiles to make his eyes black again. As soon as they changed his mind was flooded with thoughts and memories.

There was an ancient war, there were two people a man and a woman, Stiles had no clue who they were. There was a river and a newspaper that said 38 dead from flash flood. There's a blond girl, her hair was flowing in the wind. Except she was inside. Then there was a picture of a group of ten people. The couple he saw earlier were there holding hands. But two others shined brightly. A red woman, and a green man. The picture must have zoomed in because the picture got a lot larger. He recognized them instantly. And oh god it was his mom. His mom was the red lady and she was pregnant, And Lydia, her father was the green man.

"What does this mean?" Stiles screamed.

"Shh" the boy hushed him.

The couple from earlier were glowing bright blue now. There was another couple holding a new born baby. The baby and the dad were glowing white, There was another pregnant woman standing to the right of Stiles' mom, she was glowing a goldish brown. The rest of them were just gray. Everyone was smiling though, they must all be friends. Then one of the people turned black, then another, and another, and another, and another. They were dying, His mom and Lydia's dad turned black and he felt like he was just punched in the gut. Eventually everyone except the white baby, whether they were glowing or not, was black. They were all dead. But new pictures came from the dark of the old one. There was one of the boy on a swing with some friends, it looked recent. His friends were gray but he shined bright blue, like the couple who died. Then there was a picture of a blond girl, she looked about seventeen when the picture was taken. She was in karate class and she was glowing a bright white. Was she the baby in the old picture? A new one popped up and it was one of black kid, he was sitting at home concentrating on a book. He was shining a golden brown. Maybe that was his mom who was standing next to Stiles' mom in the picture. And the another one came into view. It was him and Lydia in the previous summer, they sat on the floor in Stiles' room and were mixing chemicals trying to see what would happen. The beaker he was holding had started to fizz and his face looked scared and Lydia was caught mid laughter. His dad had taken that picture.

The boy released his hands and Stiles was gasping for air. The ice holding him down was gone, he was just sitting there now.

"So what? Our parents knew each other somehow?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes. But they were taken out. Only there children are alive now." the boy said

"Wait? What? My mom died in a car accident!" Stiles stated.

"But it was no accident Stiles. Your mom was killed." He paused and looked at the pack still pinned down in the woods. "By werewolves! Alphas to be more specific. And now they're back and they want us."

Stiles didn't know what to say. He just stared into Derek's eyes as the alpha thrashed around in the ice trying to break free.

"Stiles, the only way we make this out alive together!" the boy claimed

"Why they after us?" Stiles said blankly.

"Because we're different. If trained right, we're even stronger. They see us as a threat." The boy said

"What are we?" Stiles questioned cautiously.

"That's not my place to say, its up to my gamma to tell you two." The boy quietly said.

"Your gamma?" stiles asked.

"All questions will be answered tonight." He handed Stiles a folded up paper "Meet us here tonight at ten, and we'll tell you everything you guys need to know." And with that the boy stood up, his eyes turned black and he lifted his hands straight out in front of him. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled while lowering his hands slowly. The ice must have melted because Jackson was bolting for Lydia, and the rest of the pack was dashing for Stiles.

"Don't be late, and don't bring your guard dogs okay?" the boy said. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! You haven't even told me your name!" Stiles yelled after him.

"Oh? Its Josh" The boy smiled sweetly before turning into a white puff of mist and just vanished.

Derek was the first one to reach Stiles. He grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and pulled Stiles up to his feet, and pulled him into a hug. Derek put his face in the space between Stiles' neck and shoulder and inhaled. Derek was smelling him. He pulled Stiles' body closer and just held him there.

"I thought he was going to- and I couldn't do anything- and I wouldn't be able to say.." Derek blurted out

"Be able to say what?" Stiles asked him But Derek didn't say anything. "Oh come on don't turn into a sour wolf on me now." Stiles said.

"Sorry" Derek said.

"Sorry?" Stiles questioned.

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say sorry. For fighting with you earlier. I'm sorry." Derek said shoving his face further into Stiles neck.

"I forgive you for being stupid" Stiles said with a smile.

"Lets not push it." Derek stated.

"Alright well if you boys are done, I think its time we do what we came here for, and then we are all having a serious conversation about what just happened!" Peter said.

"Right!" Derek said gently pushing away from Stiles. "Me and peter will go investigate inside, the rest of you wait for Lydia to wake up." He commanded.

Stiles was then bombarded by werewolf betas, hugging and falling on top of him for a while before going to Lydia's side.

xxxXXXxxx

They finished the search, they found the scent of the alpha that did this, and the whole pack now knows to be on the look out for the scent around town. They all went back to the Hale house after leaving an anonymous tip to the police about some yelling coming from the office. Lydia woke up on the ride back, a little groggy but okay. They got in the house and Peter and the other wolves immediately were asking them questions like crazy! Jackson and Derek held them back to keep Stiles and Lydia from being trampled.

"Look! Me and Lydia are really tired, We just want to talk about this in private tonight and sleep. You can ask questions tomorrow okay? Stiles stared into Derek's eyes and gave him a pouty look. He knew that he had some sway on the man, even if they weren't technically together.

"Alright, you guys go talk and as for the rest of you. Go home! You too Jackson, you being here wont help anything except to annoy Lydia and make you tired and open for attack." Derek said. He totally gave into the look!

"But-" Jackson started but was met with red eyes and a growl. "Fine! But if anything happens you call me!"

"Okay." Derek said.

Derek left Stiles and Lydia alone in a guest room, the pack had spent a lot of the past summer rebuilding the house, But Stiles knew they were probably listening to them so he decided to text Lydia, even if they were right next to each other She seemed to understand.

"_SO WHAT SHOULD WE DO?_" Lydia asked

"**I DONT KNOW! BUT IF THEY CAN HELP US THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY**" Stiles stated

"_SO YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO_?" Stiles looked at the clock, it was 7:30 at night.

"**IDK WHAT DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO?**"

" _I THINK WE SHOULD GO! WE NEED TO BE ABLE TO CONTROL THIS, AND IF WHAT YOU TOLD ME IS TRUE, AND WE ACTUALLY ARE STRONGER THAN THE ALPHAS THEN WE SHOULD GIVE IT A SHOT_." Lydia said.

"**ALRIGHT SO ITS DECIDED, WE'LL LEAVE AT 9:30. BUT HOW WILL WE GET OUT WITHOUT THE DEREK AND PETER HEARING**" Stiles questioned.

"_LEAVE THAT TO ME_!" Lydia said and Stiles could see her smirk being illuminated by her phone.

XxxXXXxxx

Stiles woke up at 9:25 to Lydia shaking his shoulder. "Lets go!" she mouthed, and walked over to the window. She quietly opened it and her eyes turned black. She put her hands together and her palms started to glow a bright green. She took her right hand and placed it on the outside wall of the house. A bright light flowed to the ground, and a giant vine started to grow. It was skinny but stable, with thorns two feet long. She used the thorns like ladders and made her way down before waving for Stiles to go.

When he was down she put her hand against the vine and her mark glowed green again as the giant vine sunk back into the earth. They walked for about a mile before they were confident they couldn't be heard.

"So, where are we headed?" Lydia asked.

"63 Abingdon road" Stiles recited the address from the paper that Josh handed him.

"Well lets get started!" Lydia said enthusiastically.


	6. The Swarm

Okay first off sorry for the wait. I was in a "free wifi" zone all weekend, but it was more like wifi free. And then I had a kinda crappy weekend and im just exhausted so this chapter will take longer, but hopefully ill be back to normal soon! So here you go :)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stiles was walking to the left of Lydia. She was holding her right arm, not saying a word. Just walking. The side walk was lit by a stray light post about every fifty feet. The yellow lights wouldn't reach the whole distance, so for a while they would be walking in the dark. Stiles was wearing his red hoodie with the thumb holes, a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and black converses. Lydia was wearing a pasty pink summer dress ,that looked gray in the dark,with a short denim jacket and a pair of beige TOMS. The place they were meeting was a good thirty minute walk and Stiles blood began to buzz as the ADHD tackled his brain with thoughts and questions.

"Who do you think will be there?" Stiles blurted out in an attempt to break the silence.

"I'm pretty sure just Josh, right?" Lydia responded

"Oh" Stiles said looking at the concrete as they walked. "I thought there would at least be one more ya know?"

"What makes you think that?" Lydia asked

"Well its just, when you fought him, he started going on about zetas and gammas. I just assumed that meant there were others." Stiles exclaimed

"Oh right." She said peering her eyes to the right away from Stiles, she clearly wasn't in a talking mood so they walked in silence the rest of the way there.

A few minutes of silence later they reached their destination. It was a warehouse. Pretty stereotypical abandoned warehouse, Black outer walls covered in meaningless graffiti and shattered windows boarded up with old rotted two by fours. The building was surrounded by a barbed wire fence, but there was a hole at the base of the fence behind the building. Lydia and Stiles stood side by side in front of the main entrance into the warehouse.

"You still sure about this?" Lydia asked looking at him.

"Yeah." Stiles said looking back. "Well, no. but what other choice do we have? We need them, and if what Josh said before was true, then we really need them. Lydia nodded and pushed the door open. It was pitch black except for a little slimmer of light coming out from underneath a door frame in the far left corner.

"I guess that's where we should go." Stiles said stepping closer to the light. Lydia made a noise of agreement and followed after him. They stopped outside of the door, Stiles could hear them. There were three of them. He knew Josh's voice and was able to pick out the two other voices, a boy and a girl. Stiles could already guess what those people looked like. He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. The bright light temporarily blinded him. He placed his left hand over his brow as his eyes adjusted. As his vision focused Stiles could see the others sitting in chairs placed in a big circle. Two seats weren't taken so he assumed that's where he and Lydia were meant to sit. He chose to stand at the door instead. But when Lydia pushed passed him to sit in one of the chairs, Stiles decided it was best to follow. So he took a seat next to Lydia and glared at the other three people sitting in front of him.

Josh was on the left still wearing the same clothes he fought in earlier today. In the middle was a blond girl. She looked to be maybe twenty one. Her golden hair was long and wavy at the tips. Her eyes were a bright blue and contrasted with the white summer dress she was wearing. She wasn't wearing any shoes though, but the weird part was that her feet looked completely clean, like she hadn't been walking barefoot in an abandoned warehouse. She looked strong but calm and peaceful. On her left was a tall built black kid. It was the boy who was so into the book that Stiles didn't even think he noticed the picture being taken. He was wearing a golden brown t-shirt with brown pants. The boy's eyes wandered over him and Lydia.

The girl was obviously in charge by the way she sat. straight and tall with a small smirk on her face that Lydia does sometimes when she's able to confuse a teacher. But its different. Less...evil.

The girl simply put on a big smile and said "Hey!" The new boy waved at them with an equally huge smile. Josh just grinned and said "Whats up guys! I'm glad you came" but in hushed voice sang a tune that reminded Stiles of 'The Wanted's ' song.

"I heard you have already met Josh here" The girl said and glared at Josh.

He just held his hands up and adjusted to try and get as far away from her without actually getting up "Hey! Hey! Its not my fault they decided to attack me! You know how wolves are!"

"You knew what had just happened and yet you still decided to be Mr. Creepy in the shadows of the trees!" Stiles said annoyingly "You were practically asking for a fight!"

"No. if I was asking for one, you would have actually heard me ask for it. Verbally." Josh said. Secretly Stiles liked this guy, he was sarcastic and it reminded him of himself.

"Yeah what ever!" Stiles smiled! Why did he smile? He could see Lydia's face like she was asking herself the same question.

"I see the swarm link has already started to take effect!" the girl said, her smile even wider.

"Wait! What has taken effect?" Lydia asked. She eyed Stiles and Josh, scanning them, trying to evaluate everything that was going on.

"The swarm link!" the other boy said. Lydia and Stiles starred with a blank look on their faces, confused as to what that exactly was.

"Um I believe its similar to a werewolf's 'pack connection'." Josh said throwing up quotations with his hands.

"But we're not pack." Lydia exclaimed.

"1. technically it would be swarm. 2. as much as you may not believe it right now, we are." The girl said.

"No sorry we really aren't I mean we don't even know your names besides Josh over here." Stiles said waving his hands for emphasis. The girl and boy both turned to glare at Josh who just put his face in his hands and was muttering 'shit' to himself over and over again.

"Josh!" the boy hissed.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! Lydia was actually kind of fun and the werewolves were really annoying and I just...forgot!" Josh said looking a little ashamed Stiles knows what that feels like.

"But I saw you take your meds this morning!" The girl said, a little disappointed.

"Well yeah." Josh said looking down at the ground.

"Hes lying!" Stiles and Lydia said simultaneously.

Josh's eyes widened and looked shocked. "How can you tell?" the girl asked.

"You hang around with werewolves enough, you pick up on a few things." Lydia said.

"We can hear his heartbeat, we can also smell him. Its not as pungent as if a wolf was smelling him but its enough to let us know. Derek has some special word for it, but I always forget so I just call it second hand werewolf." Stiles said.

"Interesting." the girl said. "So Josh, when was the last time you actually took your meds?"

"uh two days ago." Lydia coughed out a 'liar' into her fist. "OK fine its been about half a month." Josh said.

"But you had a whole bottle of concerta?!" The girl scrutinized

"Yeah, but concerta sucks ass and I ran out of adderal two weeks ago." Josh stated.

"I'm with you on that one!" Stiles said. Holding his hand up for a high five but was met by Lydia's death glare, and slowly brought it back down to his side.

"What do you need it for?" Lydia asked

"A.D.D" Josh said.

"I have ADHD" Stiles said with a smile. Even if it was a weird situation, he had actually never met anyone else with an attention deficit.

"Alright lets get back to the conversation!" Lydia said as she slapped the back of Stiles' head.

"Sorry." the girl said. "If I knew you didn't know our names I would've introduced us earlier. I'm Sierra, and this over here is Clide.

"Hey!" Clide said with a smile

"Alright Sierra so what? You have a pack of-" Lydia starts to say.

"Swarm." Sierra interjects with a smile.

"You have a..swarm. Of witches and you want us in?" Lydia asked and squinted her eyes.

"What? Witches? No one said anything about witches. I mean Josh can use magic but that's as far as witches go with us!" Sierra said

"So if your not witches." Stiles began "Then what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Clide said. Lydia and Stiles continued to bare blank faces.

"Am I missing something?" Stiles asked

"We're elementals, Stiles. We aren't witches-"

"Except for me" Josh butted in.

"Right" Sierra continued "Except for Josh."

"So elementals? We're elementals? And you're saying that im a fire elemental?" Stiles said "Are you guys high or something? What drugs are you on?"

"I do weed once and a while!" Josh said, but clearly was too distracted and didn't mean to say it, by the way he slammed his hand against his mouth and refused to make eye contact with Sierra.

"Stiles, no we are not. Josh we will talk about this later." Sierra said.

"So elemental. That's still pretty frickin weird, even with my experience." Stiles said. "So what? We each get an element and we can...? Control it? That sounds too much like a cartoon! Next you're going to tell me there's an avatar and the fire elementals are trying to take over the world?!" Stiles smirked because clearly these guys were just delusional

"Yes, elementals. Yes you can control it, if you agree to be apart of our swarm and allow us to teach you. No there is no avatar. And unless you plan on it, then no, no one is trying to take over the world" Clide said.

"And hey, you know that 'Avatar' had to have been based off of something." Josh said with a little smile.

"Wait what do you mean?" Lydia asked looking at Clide.

"Well the executive writer and director of the show 'Avatar' was a friend of the elementals." Josh said

"No not you! Shut up. Clide, what did YOU mean? Unless you plan on it?" Lydia asked

The swarm looked down at the floor with sad faces. "You see-" Sierra began but stopped and stayed silent for a while.

"What is it?" Stiles demanded. "What is-"

"We're the last ones!" Josh blurted out and Stiles could see the tears forming in his eyes. "They're all dead. Every last one. Our parents were the last swarm in the world, and after they had us, they were demolished by the alphas. They weren't very strong which is why they were saved for last." Josh was crying now. "my powers were triggered when I was thirteen, I had to watch as my parents throats were slashed open and then those fucking dogs used their teeth and ripped their heads off! And fucking rolled them at me like they were toys! They didn't think I carried the gene so they just left me to suffer." Josh sobbed out as he rubbed his eyes. "I sat in that house for two god damn days before my emotions caught up to me. One minute I was crying and slamming my fists into the floor, then the next thing I knew I was outside miles away, soaking wet with this mark." Josh had stopped crying but his eyes were still really red and instead was sniffling a little as he raised his right hand and showed his mark. "And apparently there had been a flood that killed over 30 people."

Stiles and Lydia just starred at the boy with wide eyes. "That's when I met Sierra and she helped train me. And then we found Clide running around in the dark with blood all over his shirt" Josh said. Clide shifted in his seat, he looked uncomfortable but he didn't say anything.

"We have to stop the alphas!" Sierra said. "We came here because we heard they were about to attack a small pack, so we thought we would make our move, even if we didn't have the other two."

"What we didn't expect was to find you two here and that you were actually friends!" Clide said

"We thought it was a dream come true! We could get you guys to join us and avenge our parents! And we could start our own complete swarm! And we could finally get rid of the monsters that have been trying to destroy us." Josh said

Lydia sat in her chair silent, but then she gasped and starred at Stiles. Her eyes had started to water. " It all makes sense now Stiles! My dad was found in an alley with multiple stab wounds! We thought it started off as just some guy trying to rob him for drug money. But he wasn't killed by a random guy looking to get high! Wolves killed him!" She started crying and her eyes snapped open still wet from tears. They were black. "They killed him! Werewolves killed my dad! And they knew it! I'll make them pay! ALL OF THEM!" Her voice was low and raspy but it was loud, and it thoomed through the room like a firework. She stood up and there was a green light pulsating from the ground and reaching two feet above her head before ending like the top of a flame. The only way Stiles could come close to explaining it was that it looked like she was going super sayan. That's really all that came to mind.

Her clothes had started to whirl around slightly from all the energy and her hair looked like she was standing on a fan. Large vines broke through the concrete floor and slowly started to spiral around Lydia encasing her feet to her shins in a vine cocoon

"Shit shit shit!" Sierra said as she lept forward, like she finally realized that something bad was about to happen. Her left hand started to glow a blinding white as her eyes turned black. She reached forward and gripped Lydia on the forehead Lydia's mouth fell open and the green light started fading away. The vines slowly started to recede back into the broken up ground, and her eyes dissolved back into her normal color.

Lydia was fully back to normal now and when Sierra let go of her head she fell backwards and plopped on her chair, huffing out sharp breaths. There was a red hand print on her forehead where Sierras hand used to be.

"Lydia. What happened?" Stiles asked still shocked.

"I-I don't know. I just felt really angry and I wanted- I wanted revenge. I wanted to run to the hale house and just slaughter every wolf in sight!" Lydia said starring at her hands.

"NO!" Stiles screamed. "None of the wolves we know would do this! And you know that! NONE OF THEM WERE EVEN WEREWOLVES WHEN IT HAPPENED! We were ten Lydia! The Hale house burned down months before! They were all dead! Peter was in a coma, and Derek and Laura were in new york! The alpha pack did this! Not ours!"

"But they're still-" Lydia started.

"No Lydia! You know our pack! They love you! Jackson loves you and if he knew he would never have chosen to get the bite!" Stiles interrupted

Lydia didn't say anything, just starred at her feet.

xxxXXXxxx

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, Stiles found out that Josh was 17, Sierra was 23, and Clide was 19. He learned that apparently gammas are the swarms equivalent of an alpha. Sierra was the gamma, you don't get any cool power but you do get authority and respect. Which he guesses is okay. Zetas are just elemental betas, and epsilons were omegas. But considering there were only them left, there were no epsilons. Technically except for Stiles and Lydia but even they realized that the swarm link had started taking over and they really were starting to become apart of this swarm.

Sierra and the others agreed to train them if they helped fight the Alphas, which at this point was a no brainer.

They finished off by exchanging phone numbers to stay in touch, Josh had a marylan number, Sierra had a florida number, and Clide had a loisianna number . And then they said their goodbyes. Stiles and Lydia had left and started walking back to the Hale house. It was 8 am, they were exhausted and they knew what awaited for them back at the house.

"Hey stiles?" Lydia asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Stiles said

"You know im sorry about the whole 'kill all wolves thing' I was just really angry, and I guess being an elemental intensified it." She said playing with her fingers.

"Lydia, I get it. Its okay." Stiles said and offered a soft smile.

"Just promise you went tell the others about my little outburst, and my sudden Sara Palin type reaction." Lydia said mimicking Stiles' smile.

Stiles laughed " Okay I promise!"

"And I promise not to tell Derek about how defensive you got when I threatened to kill him." Lydia smiled wide at him.

"Yeah thanks Lyd-WAIT what?" Stiles asked. "Why-why would i care about that?"

"Oh come on Stiles I know you have the biggest crush on him." She said with an evil smile.

"What no I don't!" Stiles said.

"I don't even have to be able to hear your heart beat to know you just lied. Your blush just said it all!" She giggled and Stiles put his hand up separating his face from her view.

A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"I think he likes you too you know."

"Really!" Stiles said putting his hand back down at his side.

"Yeah I do, I mean he's always treated you different compared to everyone else, more fragile and precious you know? Like hes afraid you'll brake."

"But that's just because im human" Stiles said.

"Stiles. I'm human too but he doesn't treat me the way he treats you. And technically speaking ,we aren't human anymore." Lydia said

"Oh right. But still I doubt Derek could like me anyways hes so...hot! And im just bleh." Stiles said waving his arms around.

"Look im not into this self pity thing all that much and you know it but just sleep on it okay? I'm pretty sure he does and after hearing Jackson tell me what happened after I passed out, that he literally threw Isaac out of the way to get to you faster, tells me that he cares whether you believe it or not."

The rest of the walk was silent, They reached the Hale house around eight thirty. Before they could even close the front door, Stiles was rammed up against a wall. Derek's eyes were blood red, yeah.. he was pretty pissed but the way his eyebrows were tilted said he was more worried than anything.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Derek commanded

"I went out, sorry." Stiles said softly.

"I told you to stay put! To stay in the house!" Derek yelled.

"I'm sorry" Stiles said again.

"What did you think I was supposed to think when I went in your room and saw your bed empty!" Derek growled.

"Sorry I didn't think about that." He said

"No you didnt think! I thought that Josh kid came back and took you! Or that some how the Alpha pack got you. Stiles! I thought you were dead!" Derek screamed. His fists curling into Stiles's red hoodie.

Lydia and Peter were standing behind Derek smiling at them. Lydia gave Stiles a look and motioned with her hands like she was trying to push something. When Stiles gave her a confused look. She pointed at Peter and then Derek and then hugged Peter and silently pretended to sob as Peter imitated Derek and his broody ways. OHHH Stiles mouthed to her.

He looked back into Derek's red eyes. He was still talking but Stiles wasn't listening. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Derek's chest, and let his chin fall onto Derek's shoulder as his cheek brushed against the mans ear.

"I'm really sorry Derek. I didn't mean to scare you. I just had to do something." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear. He grabbed Derek's shoulders and pushed back a little until their faces were a few inches apart. Derek's eyes were back to normal and wide with shock.

"It wont happen again, I promise. But right now I am so tired, like beyond tired, I could sleep for three days. So I would really like some sleep. I can sleep in your bed, and I'll even let you brood and creep over me as I sleep if you're still paranoid. I have a ton of shit to tell you but my brain feels like mashed potatoes so can we talk about it later?" Stiles said.

Derek's mouth was open just a bit as if he was trying to say something but instead he just nodded.

"Good." Stiles said. He grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled him up the stairs, he could hear Lydia giggle, and into Derek's room.

Upon entering Derek headed for a lazy boy over in the corner and plopped down. He looked back to normal now but still a little different. Calmer maybe? He couldn't tell, Stiles just wanted to sleep. So he crawled into Derek's bed and kicked himself under the covers. He brought the sheet up to his chin and moaned at the touch of the cool fabric, like he hadn't slept in days.

The pillow smelled like Derek. Derek really smelled good. Like the forest in fall and mist and dirt and oddly enough something sweet. Like a burnt vanilla. Either way Stiles really liked it. He could get used to sleeping in Derek's bed.


	7. The Compromise

Guys I just have to say THANKYOU for all the support! Seriously everyone has said such nice things about me and my story! Its really great and I really do appreciate it. So thank you for reading this! Thank you for being so kind! And thank you for being so supportive! I don't know any of you but I already love all of you guys and girls! If you ever want to talk or have some suggestions for me, feel free to message me and if anyone has a crazy urge to oh I don't know draw some pictures for this, that would be so excellent! Because I kind of really suck at drawing xD so anyways thanks again and with out further adieu .Chapter 7  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stiles? Stiles come on now. Wake up." A voice said. Really? Even if Stiles wasn't fully aware of his surroundings while he slept, he still knew that he hadn't been asleep that long.

"Stiles honey you need to wake up right now, something terrible is about to happen." The voice said again. It was a woman and she sounded familiar.

"Mmm five more minutes mom." Stiles said yawning, pulling the covers up past his head.

"MOM!" He shot up, the covers flew off of his chest and landed on his lap. His breath was heavy. He was still in Derek's room.

"Stiles?" Derek said waking up from his sleep on the chair. "Whats wrong Stiles?"

"I- I don't know. I think something bad is about to happen." Stiles said still dazed from his nap. That was definitely his moms voice, he could recognize it anywhere.

"How do you-" Derek started, but was interrupted by a woman bursting through the window and landed on her knees with one hand bracing her on the floor. Her claws were out, and her eyes were blood red. They looked like Derek's but brighter.

Derek immediately jumped in front of Stiles, pushing him out of the bed, and sending him flying to the closet doors, where he slammed into the wood with a thud.

"RUN!" Derek roared.

Stiles was too shocked to answer, and even if he wasn't, when he hit the door all the air was knocked out of him. The woman stood up flipping her hair over her shoulder. It was long and brown.

"So you're Alpha Derek Hale? Well it certainly is a pleasure to actually meet you, you know, before we destroy you and your pack." The woman said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Derek said

"Oh you know exactly what I want Derek."

"You can take your compromise and go back! I'm not interested!" Derek said, crouching down a little in case he had to ponce.

"Oh but you don't even know what I was going to say. Your taking all the fun out of this Derek dear." She pouted.

"i know exactly what game you play! You offer the alpha a compromise, they surrender and join your pack and you leave, or you destroy everything." Derek said

"Well that sounds like a good deal to me." The lady said

"Except if I say yes, you still kill my pack, and keep me as a pet until you get bored of me and kill me, then you come back and finish the town off, so no! Now get off my territory! Derek snarled.

"Oh Derek. You really should respect your elders." She said as she walked over and placed a hand in his chest. "But I guess that is just this new generation, such a lack of morals." She shoved Derek and sent him crashing into the wall next to Stiles. She started walking forward with an evil grin on her face.

"You stay the fuck away from us!" Stiles screamed.

"Oh look, Derek has his own little human! How sweet. Hes going to be soo sad when I rip your arms off." She said with a small smirk. She leaned down and grabbed stiles by the collar of his shirt. Her nails tearing holes in the fabric.

You're wrong bitch." Stiles said in a calm voice.

"What did you say to me ape?!" She asked sharply, her face looked like she was personally offended.

"You're wrong about me. I'm not the pack's human." he looked into her red eyes, and could see the moment when she met his pitch black eyes. A look of worry washed over her.

"I'm far from it" He said. His mark was glowing bright red and it lit both of their faces replacing the natural sunlight. He slammed his right hand onto her stomach and gripped her skin with his nails through her shirt. He felt as his hand got hot and remembered what josh had showed him the night before...

_"Stiles wait!" Josh said as Stiles was about to head to the main door._

"Look dude its ok you don't need to convince me anymore. I'll help you guys kill the alphas, don't worry." Stiles said with a smile

"And I'm thankful, really. But that's not what I wanted to say. I want you to take this." Josh held out his hand, but there was nothing in it.

"Umm I don't think I understand." Stiles said looking confused.

"Its a memory. Its from when I first started my training. I want to share it with you." Josh said

"A memory? What for?" Stiles asked

"Think about it. If you can remember a memory of learning to control your powers, even if that memory isn't yours, then you can think on that memory and you can remember it." Josh said looking at Stiles.

"I don't understand? I can learn to do stuff. Without actually being there to learn it?" Stiles said squinting his eyes

"Exactly! Think of it as cheating mother nature." Josh said with a wide smile.

"Why though? Why share this with me if I'm just going to actually do it soon anyways." Stiles questioned.

"Stiles, not only are you apart of a pack the alphas want dead, you're also an elemental that cant fully control your powers yet. I'm doing this because I actually want to see you at training. Lydia some how was able to advance pretty nicely without a gamma or a memory, but you haven't I need you to be safe, for every ones sake." Josh stated.

Stiles didn't need to hear more. He grabbed Josh's hand, and watched as Josh's eyes turned black, forcing his to do the same.

The memory flashed by. He needs to find an anchor. That was good because Josh's was his mom so it made it easier for him to accept the memory as his own. He stood in the memory watching as Sierra trained Josh. It was moving like someone had pressed fast forward on life's remote. But his brain absorbed everything. What to do, what to feel, how to focus, until finally he learned how to control his powers on a basic level.

Josh detached himself from Stiles hand, Stiles felt dizzy and a little nauseous.

"That felt different! Like by a lot!" Stiles managed to get out.

"It was an experience memory, not a knowledge one. Your body is reacting to you gaining new skills so rapidly. It should only last a few minutes." Josh said

Stiles knew what to do. He focused on his mom, her voice, her laugh. He felt the heat in his hand get hotter and cooler at the same time. He thought of fire.. Lots of it!

Stiles released his grip on her stomach just as a giant beam of red fire shot from his hands. The force made his clothes blow backwards like he was standing outside in a tornado. The flames were blinding, but the his black eyes seemed to dim the light, so he could see everything clearly.

He saw the flames shoot the woman out of the house, crashing through the the wall, faster than a bullet. He could hear trees snapping outside.

The flames suddenly diminished in a puff of smoke. Derek sat there, leaning against the wall. His eyes were wide and he actually looked scared. The sight made Stiles heart ache, but he knew that He was the best one to take her on right now, and he needed to keep Derek safe. Derek had protected him so many times and saved his ass so much over the summer. It was time to repay the favor.

"Stay here Derek." Stiles said as he walked to the giant whole in the wall where the woman had crashed through just now.

"Stiles wait!" Derek yelled. "You have a shit load of explaining to do, but still, I'm not going to let you fight on your own!" Derek grabbed Stiles' hand. And if it wasn't for the eminent doom waiting outside, Stiles probably would be freaking out in his head.

"Derek! Let me handle this!" Stile flashed his black eyes at Derek, but Derek didn't let go.

"No! Dammit Stiles! I'm coming! I'm not going to watch you get hu-" Derek cut himself and stared into in Stile eyes. After a brief moment he adjusted his hand and used Stiles' wait to pull himself up.

"Why do you always have to be such a sour wolf?" Stiles asked with a small smile

"Its my job." Derek said. And Stiles swore he saw the ends of Derek's mouth slightly raise. Yeah he got Derek Hale to some what smile, he's awesome.

"Ha. So you can make jokes! Well lets just hope you get a little more serious outside okay Mr funny guy?" Stiles said and ran for the hole. "Try and keep up!" He yelled back at Derek.

Stiles jumped out of the house. That's when he realized that just because he wasn't human, it didn't mean he was anymore graceful. His arms and legs flailed as he fell in an attempt to straighten himself His mark shined bright and huge flames erupted from each of his palms. The red flames shot downward and slowed him down as he fell. He managed to land with only a slight stumble.

"Pfft iron man's got nothing on me!" Stiles said to himself. He jumped to the side when Derek startled him by landing on all fours right next to him. "Show off" Stiles muttered to himself

"Ohohoh! Look at this! We have ourselves a fucking elemental!" The girl screamed. Her clothes were barely hanging on her burned to a crisp. Her hair was almost all gone and her eyebrows were singed off. She had burns, cuts, and bruises that had already started to heal.

She had a wild look in her red eyes as she transformed into her full alpha form. Derek seemed to want to do the same and charge at her, but Stiles stood in front of him. The giant she wolf bolted across the lawn at Stiles. He sent a barrage of fire balls hurdling at her, some hitting her, and most missing, but none slowed her down. With just a flick of his wrist a giant wall of fire, reaching ten feet high, encased him and Derek in a hellish semicircle.

Stiles thought she would think twice about trying to come through But she didn't seem to even care. She dove through the red flames, her fur catching on fire in the process. Stiles tried to react but was too slow. She slashed four giant claw marks into his chest, every thing went into slow motion as Stiles was disturbingly aware of the claws in his chest. He could see the blood splatter flying out of him in front of his face. She sent him straight down to the ground, Stiles didn't even feel his head hit the dirt, just the fact the he was now starring up at the sky indicated for him the he was on his back now. He could feel the blood oozing out and could feel his shirt soaking it up and getting heavy. He couldn't feel the slashes and was unsure if he was actually hit. But Derek's roar said otherwise.

"STILES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Derek got on all fours and let his bones grow and snap as he shifted into his alpha form. His eyes showed so many emotions at once that Stiles felt overwhelmed, He was sad, hurt, infuriated, excited, remorseful, and wild at the same time. He ponced on the She wolf's back, body slamming her into the ground, cracking the dry dirt and make her let out a sharp roar that pierced through the air. She arched her back hard and threw Derek off of her.

Just then Stiles saw something blue out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head to the right and saw the blue figure. It was Josh! A wave of relief hit Stiles, but with that came the pain. He screamed out arching his back. He brought his hands up to hold his cuts but thought better of it at the last second, and instead folded them into fists as he cringed at the pain.

Stiles' scream brought Derek out of his form, and he made a mad dash to be near Stiles. But the other alpha grabbed his calf with her claws and dug them in, causing him to roar in pain.

"HEY!" Josh screamed.

The she wolf turned her head to look at him. Josh leaned back as his whole right arm became water. When he got far back enough, his fist enlarged ten times it's normal size. He punched the air, but his liquid arm and fist kept going. It sped forward at the alpha. It was the size of a small car and was going as fast as a corvette. The fist suddenly turned to ice and slammed into her side with the force of an eighteen wheeler.

She went flying, dropping Derek's leg. She tumbled and skidded off the grass so fast it seemed unreal. She came to a stop about a hundred and fifty feet away. The woman was back in her human form again, completely bald and naked. She slowly started to get back up and stumbled a bit when she stood.

"Long time no see river boy!" She screamed. The lady was completely insane!

"Shut the fuck up mut!" Josh screamed back.

"Aww what are you going to do this time? If I cut their head's off what will you do? Hmm? You gonna flood this town too? I heard that what you did after we killed your parents!" She yelled.

Josh was standing their just fucking taking it. He stood there with his fists in a ball and jet black eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head from all the anger. But he didn't say anything.

"I still remember." She started. "I still remember how your mom's neck felt as I ripped open her throat!" She said.

In a blink of an eye Josh went from angry to completely rabid! He was waling this eerie noise, as a white mist spewed from his mouth. His feet and shoes started to become water, it slowly crept upwards on his legs. When it hit his shins, the transformation suddenly jumped. His whole body was water now and his eyes were as black as night. He crouched low and with one strong push he took off running. It was fast, like faster than when the wolves run.

The woman did the same and bolted for Josh. As they were about to clash, Josh's body expanded, and a hole opened up through his stomach. The woman went straight through trying to slash at him, but her hand just hit water.

She was a few feet away now trying to stop moving. Josh's body had shrunk back down to normal and he spun his upper body around. His arms both expanded and extended and flew out from his side. One giant arm of water hit the woman and it tossed her through the air. And before she could hit the ground, The second arm came around, a giant hand grabbing her and tossing her high into the air. She was thrown six stories up, double the height of Derek's house. When she crashed to the ground Stiles could hear and feel the bones shattering and vibrated when she roared out in agony.

Josh was still completely water when he walked up to her. The woman's broken bones had already started to try to heal, but they weren't set right and it couldn't heal properly.

The only words she got out was "They'll kill you just like your.." because just then Josh's arm turned into a spear of ice and he stabbed it straight through her head as she lied there in the grass. She got off a quick smile before hundred of thin ice spikes exploded out of her skull.

Stiles vision was starting to get fuzzy. Derek was crouched over him saying somethings. But Stiles couldn't understand. He didn't even know that Derek picked him up and had started running to the camero until he was placed in the back seats, laid out on his back.

Josh hopped into the passenger seat. He looked back to Stiles and said something but it was like Stiles' life just went on mute. Josh was back to normal now but he still looked infuriated underneath all the worry in his face. Derek jumped into the drivers seat fully clothed, he must keep a spare in the car, in a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue tank top. Stiles couldn't help but wonder how long Derek had actually had any colors in his wardrobe besides black. Hes never seen him wear any color besides anything on the gray scale. The last thing Stiles saw was the car pulling out of the woods.

xxxXXXxxx

Stiles opened his eyes slightly. Every thing was bright and he could barely make out colors besides white. He shut his eyes again before blinking his eyes tiredly until his eyes adjusted. He kept hearing this weird beeping noise. And he could feel the warm sheets on his ass.

His eyes adjusted and he could see that he was in the hospital. Stiles hated the hospital. He had to come here after his mom was killed. Stiles had always associated the hospital with her death, because the doctors didn't save her.

He sat up and started to get angry at the memory, but then he saw him. Derek the wolf Hale was there, sitting on a chair besides Stiles bed. His head was laying on Stiles' thigh. He was still wearing the blue tank top but now had large gray sweatpants on. Derek was sleeping on him!

"Oh dude don't drool on me." Stiles whispered to himself. He mad a soft smile as he looked down at Derek's face and how his cheek was squished between Derek's head and Stiles' leg. Stiles felt his heart flutter and his stomach started to feel funny. Usually when he saw Derek he felt a sense of want, but right now he felt a whole different kind of want. It wasn't a sexual want like he wanted to be in Derek's bed, it was a want where he wanted to just be around Derek. He wanted to see him smile, to hear his voice, to go to bed with Derek's scent still lingering. He wanted to feel those hands intertwine with his, wanted to feel the warmth that seemed to always be radiating from him. He just wanted Derek.

Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek's hair. It was kind of greasy but Stiles didn't mind all that much. He rubbed the pads of his fingers on Derek's skull and drew little circles with them. Derek woke up gently. First his eyes opened, but he didn't move his head. He looked up and starred at Stiles. His eyebrows were raised slightly and his eyes squinted a little as they adjusted to the light.

Stiles stopped rubbing and laid his hand down on his stomach. Derek lifted his head up and put his arms on the bed.

"Glad to see you're awake." Derek said with a soft voice, and Stiles couldn't help but hear all the relief in it.

"mhm." Stiles hummed rubbing his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" Stiles asked

"2 days" Derek said.

"2 days" Stiles repeated to himself. A few minutes passed before Derek spoke again.

"What were you thinking?" he questioned

"I was doing what I thought I should do." Stiles answered.

"So you thought you should have gotten slashed open?" Derek asked

"I was just trying to-"

"It doesn't matter what you were trying to do Stiles, the fact is you got hurt! You got hurt and I couldn't do anything but watch!"

"No! It does matter Derek! It matters to me! For so long you've always saved me and gotten me out of situations! And it made me feel so weak, so helpless. But now I have these awesome powers! I can help! I can protect the people I care about. I can protect you, Derek. So don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does, Derek! Because you matter." Stiles said.

He looked hurt and he could tell that it was a punch in the gut for Derek.

"Stiles-. I didn't- I mean- I'm just." Derek couldn't get the words out. He placed his hand on top of Stiles' "Just please don't ever do that again."

"But what if-" Stiles started

"Stile, for me, please." Derek interjected.

" Ok Derek." Stile said looking the man in the eyes. " I promise."

"Thank you." Derek adjusted their hands so that their palms were touching. Stiles curled his fingers around Derek's hand.

"Derek. I- I need to tell you something. And I know you like to tell me to shut up and I mean that's ok, I get it, I talk a lot. But this is really important, like so important I might not be able to say it properly because I'm so nervous, its that important. For a while now I guess I've noticed somethings. About a certain werewolf and I know I sound like a kid, but when I noticed theses things, I- well I tented to enjoy them. A lot. And I mean I think this person kind of does the same thing, cuz' like I can tell when they look at me that, you know, they might possibly feel the same way about me maybe? And I just- so much stuff has happened lately and I would really like it if this person would just tell me already because I really don't want to die alone. And that might happen now but if I'm with that person then maybe it wont be so bad. And maybe if they have me then-"

"Shut up Stiles" Derek said right before their lips collided with each others. Derek's lips were soft and wet and warm and they felt really good. And god he was kissing Derek! And Derek was kissing him! This was great! This was beyond great!

Suddenly Derek pulled back.

"No. I cant." he said taking a step back.

"What, what why? Derek please!" Stiles said, reaching for Derek, but was met by a sharp pain in his chest. He cringed and brought his right hand up to grip at his chest, as his left hand clenched the sheets. His eyes winced together and were starting to well with tears.

"Stiles! Relax, don't use too much energy, you're still pretty weak. You lost a lot of blood so just take it easy ok? ." Derek said putting a hand on each side of Stiles and laying him back down.

"But you said no! Why- why are you still being nice to me?" Stiles questioned, his eyes still wet.

"Jesus you're an idiot you know that?" Derek said with a faint smile

"What?" Stiles said, he looked confused.

"I didn't say no you moron. I just said no for right now." Derek said with an amused look that just wrote I love you and hate you all over his face.

"Is it because I'm seventeen and your like thirty because my birthday is in three month and then I'll be eighteen and-" Stiles attempted to talk but the confusion kept him from doing sed talking.

"No Stiles. Its more because I haven't left this hospital since I brought you here and I need a shower, really bad. And so do you." Derek said pressing his lips together making a line.

"So its not because.."

" No Stiles its not" he said and rolled his eyes as he went in and gave grabbed both sides of Stiles' face and kissing him hard.

"So does this mean that he likes me? Stiles asked

"Yes. It means he likes you Stiles!" Derek said straightening up. "I'm going to go for a while. Your dad should be here soon to check on you. Ill bring you back some curly fries later. Okay?" Derek said.

"Really?! You are officially the best person in the world!" Stiles said. Eyes wide and excited.

Derek started to leave but turned around in the door frame.

"Oh and Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone." Derek smiled.

"Get out of here you dumb sour wolf! No one wants you here anyways!" Stiles said crossing his arms and turning his head to the side.

"Oh really no one?" Derek sarcastically said with a small chuckle that Stiles definitely heard and will definitely hold against him later.

"Yep! No one. Zip! Nada! Nunca!" Stiles said

"Alright then." Derek shrugged " I guess I'll just eat the curly fries I was going to buy. Alone!."

"You wouldn't dare!" Stiles said squinting his eyes at him.

"You wanna bet?" Derek said with a smile and walked out the door and around the corner.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! I WONT DO ANYTHING STUPID I SWEAR!" Stiles yelled. Derek stuck his head back into the room.

"good. I'll be back in two hours."

"See ya!" Stiles said waving him goodbye.

Not even ten minutes later, Stiles heard a knock on his door.

"Hey dad!" Stiles said cheerfully.

"Your awake!" His dad said

"Awake! Alive! You know just not dead in general." Stiles said with a smile.

"Wow I didn't know that a person could be asleep for two days and wake up in such a happy mood." John said. "Whats gotten into you?"

"Oh I don't know.."

"Does it have to do with Derek Hale?

"What? No!" His dad gave him a look. "Okay maybe." His dads look intensified. "Ok yes! It involves Derek! I had the biggest man crush on him in the gayest of ways, and just found its a mutual feeling!" Stiles said quickly and awaited his dads response.

"Okay." his dad shrugged

"Okay? That's it? No 'Oh Stiles hes so much older than you and you're only seventeen' and then I say 'but dad I'll be eighteen in three months.' or you go 'he's a criminal' and my only excuse is that 'hes a really nice guy inside and he was exonerated'.?" Stiles said. He definitely nailed his dads voice. If his dad was a sixty year old Asian woman.

"One, hes not old, hes twenty two. And yes you being seventeen concerns me, so no sex until your birthday. Two. He is a criminal but only because you made him one. And yeah he has been exonerated but I am still going to talk to him and show him Georgia And if you really want to talk about it, I can give you the safe sex speech right now?"

"No! No! No! That's okay no sex speech. And really Georgia? Are you going to threaten him or something?"

"He'll only have to worry about my gun if he hurts you. Plain and simple." His dad said with a smirk

"So. You really don't mind?" Stiles asked.

"Son, that young man brought you here after you were attacked by that bear(So they're going with a bear attack?), and he didn't even move out of this chair ,except to change pants, until you woke up. If he cares about you that much then why should I object?" He has a point

"He really didn't move?"

"Nope he sat right there and Melissa would bring him food three times a day along with a whole case of water bottles." Stiles smiled at that. Deep down in Derek's brooding core he was actually really nice.

He talked with his dad for a little while longer. John told him that the teams game was postponed so they could support him in the hospital. Lydia has been coming over and making him dinner every night. John bought him a smoothie and they talked about the hiking trip that ended up in him getting clawed down by a bear. Apparently Stiles saw two baby cubs and went to go say hi, when the mom came out and wasn't to happy about his presence. Which Stiles was pretty impressed, he had to hand it to Derek, it sounded a lot like something he would do.

His dad had brought uno cards and they played a game before John had to take off for the night shift.

But not long after he could smell it. Two hours had come and gone, and now it smelled like the whole hospital was being invaded by the biggest army of curly fries, and Stiles knew what followed.

Derek walked into the room with a curly fry hanging from his mouth. And two bags in his hands. He looked clean and was wearing that gray shirt that hugged his chest that Stiles liked so much.

"Whats up Fido?" Stiles said snatching the curly fry from Derek's mouth and devouring it.

Derek just made a light growl sound and smiled as he handed Stiles his bag.


	8. The Visitor

OKAY so funny story. I honestly forgot _**I**_wrote this story and I was actually waiting for it to update I would blame my ADHD but really its just because I'm dumb. Also its allergy season again, and all these damn classes, and college stuff and I'm just so fricking exhausted like 24/7 and end up sleeping most of the day. So I wont be able to get them out daily like I used to anymore. Now it'll probably be maybe 2 a week. This will probably be the only one this week though Sorry. It wont be as long because I just want to sleep, but I have to write something so you guys don't like leave forever xD But I hope you continue reading it anyways. :) I was thinking of changing the name into "The moon on fire" Idk I think it fits it a lot better. So tell me what you think please! And I would post my tumblr here so you could ask me stuff on there. But idk FF just doesn't like links so I guess until I figure out how to do that, feel free to contact me on here. Oh and if you could tell like your friends or tumblr that would be great! I mean i already love all of you guys because you're all so nice, but i really want and try and get my fic out there Thank you :)

Three days had passed and Stiles was still in the hospital. A few people showed up before. Mostly Derek, his dad, Lydia, and Josh. Josh had told Stiles that the rest of the swarm was staying low and wished him their regards.

"So why are you here then?" Stiles asked

"Because the alphas already know I'm here. So really there's no point in hiding." Josh said as he read a book on his iphone.

"Have you had any trouble since the fight?"

"No, not particularly. I've seen a few of them outside Derek's house but they just stand there." Josh said looking up from his phone for a while before he looked back down, using his finger to 'flip' the page.

Josh had been living with Derek since the fight. Peter had suggested it so that way they could keep Sierra and Clide as a secret for now. Although Josh would ramble on about the swarm link and how they could use it to mentally talk to each other or something. The point is, is that Stiles cant do it.

Without a word, Josh's eyes turned black as he lifted his head to look at the ceiling. A few brief moments later he was leaving. Claiming that Sierra needed to talk in private.

It left Stiles a little confused. What did they need to discuss that they couldn't say in front of him?

His confusion didn't last very long because just then Derek decided to walk. He was in a white T-shirt with a pair of cream colored cargo shorts and black flip flops. He was carrying a small bright red rucksack that appeared to be filled with stuff.

"Hey there you." Stiles said letting out a smile. "Going to the beach or something?"

"Umm.." Derek said looking down at his clothes. "No, I just think Josh is starting to rub off on me a little."

"Mmm I like it so its okay." Stiles said with a smile. Derek returned his smile with a little grin.

"So ready to get out of here?" Derek asked, as he sat on the foot of the bed facing stiles.

"Hell yeah I am!" Stiles stated rubbing his eyes.

Derek chuckled a little "So where did Josh go anyways? I saw him leave but he didn't say anything." Derek asked.

"Oh yeah! Sierra wanted to talk to him alone apparently." Stiles said.

"Ah. Okay." Derek said as he raised his head slightly. He unloaded the orange bag onto the bed. There were two game boy's with Mario Cart in them, one of Derek's sweatshirts in case Stiles got cold because it actually was pretty chilly in the hospital especially at night. Mean Girls on DVD, which Stiles assumed Derek got from his house, so Stiles will now have to have the breaking and entering talk with him. And a bunch of letters form kids at school.

They played Mario Cart for a while before finally Stiles got sick of loosing. How could a lonely werewolf, who probably lived a life of solitude since the fire, possibly have any skills in a video game what so ever? So instead Stiles put on the black hoodie and ordered Derek to put the movie in.

"Put Mean Girls in you peasant!" Stiles said with a ye olde British accent. Derek made a humming noise that sounded almost like a playful growl. But he obliged and put the movie in the nicely sized TV hanging in the corner of the room. He walked back to the bed and got under the covers with Stiles. Pulling him close allowing Stiles to lay his head on Derek;s chest and clamp his arms around Derek's waist like a vice.

They watched the first 10 minutes before completely ignoring the movie and doing other things. Things that involved tongue, and hands, and maybe some growling when Stiles' fingers lingered a little too low.

"Ahem." a voice says. Derek's eyes glow bright red and hes crouching on the floor in an instant, fangs out and claws ready to fight. A man is standing in the door way. He looked to be in his late thirties. He had medium length light brown hair. It was gelled up over his head and to the side kind of like 1920's Italian mafia meets 1950's greasers meets the matrix. He was in a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, with dark blue jeans on and black boots. Black must be hereditary among werewolves or something.

"Easy there Hale. I'm not here to fight." The man said. "My name is Alexander, and I have come to personally deliver a message." Alexander said.

"I already told you! You can keep your damn compromise, I don't want to hear it." Derek snapped out.

"Yes, so I have heard." Alexander said side eying Derek as he walked into the room. And stopped at the foot of the bed. "Claire was always a weak one. She would open her mouth before assessing the situation. She payed the price for her failure as a wolf, and for that I can not complain. You have done us a favor by killing her. So I would humbly like to thank you." Alexander said, opening his arms and bowing slightly at them.

"You're happy she's dead?! She was one of you! One of your pack!" Stiles said aggressively

"She was dead weight. Unnecessary, unwanted, she held us down in the worst of ways. By killing her, you have made us stronger." Alexander said with an emotionless face.

"But pack is family-" Stiles started

"Stiles be quiet!" Derek said

"But Der-"

"No!" Derek said starring at Stiles.

"Yes listen to your alpha boy." Alexander said.

"Shut the hell up and give me the message and then just leave!" Derek growled

"I don't believe I said I was here for you Hale." Alexander looked straight at Stiles "I'm here to deliver you this message, elemental. When we killed your mother's swarm, it wasn't much fun. They hardly ever trained and instead chose to start families. That was their downfall. I am here to tell you that if you do not train, If you refuse to use your powers, or refuse to fight." Alexander paused before looking at Derek. "I will kill everyone you hold dear. And then I will kill everyone they hold dear. And I will keep going, until no one in the world will remember who Genim Stilinski is!" Alexander said in a a loud whisper.

Stiles was looking at his hands in his lap. "Stiles." He said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Alexander asked.

"My name is Stiles! The only ones who knew Genim were my parents. No one knows him they all know Stiles." Stiles said. Still looking at his hands.

"Well then...Stiles. I really must get going now." Alexander started to walk away but was stopped by giant flames engulfing the door way from top to bottom. He turned on his heals facing stiles again, His bright purple eyes starred directly into Stiles' pitch black eyes.

"And I do! I plan on killing you! I plan on watching you suffer as you writhe in pain from my flames! I plan on watching you die by my hand. I will avenge my mom, I will avenge her swarm! And I WILL make sure my plan is carried out." Stiles said unaffected by Alexander's glare.

"Sol elegit," Alexander said.

"The Sun has chosen." Stiles repeated in English

"What?" Derek questioned.

"In my pack we name the creatures we kill. Stiles here is known as Sol." Alexander said.

"The Sun." Stiles said squinting his eyes at Alexander.

"Correct. I am what is called a sol vastatoris. I specialize in killing Soles." Alexander told them.

"Hmm" Stiles laughed out in a quick breath. Derek and Alexander were looking at him like he had two heads now. "When I was younger my mom would always tell me that I would burn brighter than a hundred suns. It was always at the most random of times. And thanks to you I realize what she was actually saying now." Stiles said

Alexander looked a little taken back by the comment, but pulled his mask of seriousness back on with in seconds.

"Ego sum eversor soles. In dator de fine lumen. Et dabo tibi Quit mortui in tenebris lucet ubi radiis." Alexander all but chanted as he starred at Stiles.

Stiles eyes grew wide a little. Not much, but enough to be noticed by Derek. Then like the tide had suddenly changed, Derek could smell worry rolling off of Stiles in waves.

Alexander left the room and when Derek was sure that he couldn't hear them he spoke.

"What!" Derek said.

"Its nothing Derek." Stiles said.

"Bullshit! I can smell your fear! What did he say!" Derek demanded.

"Derek..don't" Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes.

"Stiles! Tell me!" Derek said loudly but concerned.

Stiles took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I am the destroyer of suns. The bringer of the end of light. And i will leave you dead in the shadows where your rays don't shine." Stiles said with his eyes closed.

Derek was silent for a few seconds before giving Stiles a firm look. "We start training as soon as you get out of here today!"


	9. The Roar

Oh my god guys. I am so sorry. I just re-read my fic and became oh so aware of the spelling torture I put you guys through. Like why can I not spell pounce? What the heck? And then I had like missing words or I added words that shouldn't be there :( thanks for ignoring them. Also sorry about last chapter. It was rushed and short so to make it up to you guys I'm giving you this chapter which should be pretty long. So this chapter may have taken things to an all new fantasy level but I don't even care. I'm an improv writer so I don't think, I just do. And this is where It left me. I hope you like it :)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
It has been two weeks.

Two weeks since Alexander. Two weeks since Stiles was released from the hospital. Two weeks since the training has began.

"Again!" Derek yelled. Stiles is breathing heavily a few yards away. He's bent down with his hands on his knees, supporting him up. The other wolves along with the swarm are sitting on the porch watching in awe.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, before popping them open again. Derek doesn't really know how but it looks like Stiles eyes have managed to get darker over these past weeks.

Stiles crouched in a running posture. He pushed off the ground with enough force that it threw grass and dirt into the air. Except instead of taking a step, he pushed himself into a nearly horizontal position. Flames erupted from his bare feet, shooting him forward like a rocket.

He's in front of Derek in mere seconds. Derek jumped to the side just in time to avoid a fiery Stiles crashing into him. His claws came out and his eyes turned a blood red as he got into a fighting stance.

Stiles lunged his feet in front of him. The flames forcing his momentum to stop. He planted his feet on the ground heavily, not even stumbling an inch. His hands are lit ablaze by bright red flames that match Derek's eyes. Stiles swung his flaming fists around his body, narrowly missing Derek's face as the man jumped backwards.

Stiles bolted after him. His feet shot more flames from underneath the soul as he jumped and sent himself a few feet into the air so he was 3 feet higher than Derek. He brought his right fist back behind his head, winding up for a punch. And sent it crashing down to the earth.

The ground practically shattered underneath of him. He missed.

Derek managed to take a quick step backwards. But now he's up against a tree with no where to go. The flames on Stile' hands extinguished as he slammed them on the ground, gripping the compacted dirt for support. He lifted his left leg into the air as he spun on his hands. A giant semicircular flame is being shot from Stiles' feet as he spins and it roars towards Derek.

Derek's claws sank into the tree behind him as he used his own body weight to be thrown around the tree, using it as a shield.

"Good! Use your momentum to your advantage!" Derek yelled from behind the tree.

Stiles is about to make a move but gets distracted when Derek walks out from behind the tree with no shirt on. Sweat glistening off of his abs as his fingers traced a line from his mouth to his belt.

Stiles' eyes turned back to normal as he relaxed a little. He licked his lips and stared into Derek's pale green eyes.

Derek lunged forward and was next to Stiles in an instant. Before Stiles could react, Derek's hand was palming Stiles' chest. He pushed upwards and out so hard that Stiles lost his breath as he was thrown across the lawn, and landed almost twenty feet away.

"Never let your enemy distract you!" Derek yelled as he puts his shirt back on.

"That' so not even, remotely fair!" Stiles got out. Sprawled out on the ground, using his elbows to support his upper body.

"Everything is fair when its war, Stiles." Derek said as he approached Stiles. He lended Stiles a hand to pull him up onto his feet.

"No, your body isn't fair. Who said you could look like a god?" Stiles asked as he pulled Derek in for a kiss, and rubbed his chest.

Before anyone realized what was going on, Derek was flying backwards, crashing into the woods. Stiles was left where he was. His right hand still where it was while he was touching Derek. Smoke was coming off of his hand like a revolver that had just been shot.

"Never let your enemy distract you." Stiles said with a smile. He put his hand down and started walking back to the porch. Instinctively, the pack is already up and bolting passed Stiles for their alpha who is still in the woods. Stiles walks over and plants his ass right down next to Lydia with a heavy sigh.

"Don't you think that might have been too much?" Clide asked

"Nah. He'll heal." Stiles said leaning back on his hand and using the other one to bring a water bottle up to his lips. After a long gulp he talks again. "Besides, that's what he gets for cheating."

Stiles can see Derek emerge from the trees and start trudging towards him. The betas look like they are trying to help, but Derek just growled them away. His shirt must have been completely burned off, his pants are a little singed, and he has a few burn marks on his chest

"Uh oh" Stiles said. He put down his water bottle and sat up.

Derek came over his eyes red and he grabbed Stiles by the wrist. "With me Stilinski!" Derek nearly growled.

Stiles is practically dragged over to the side of the house. Where he is slammed up against the wall.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Babe-" Stiles starts, but is interrupted by Derek's mouth crashing into his. Its a deep hard kiss.

Derek grabbed the sides of Stiles' face and pulled it away from his own. "Don't you ever fucking do that again!" Derek growled before smashing their lips together again.

Stiles put both hands on Derek's chest and pushed him back slightly. "Wait what? If your angry then why are your lips attacking mine?" Stiles asked confusingly.

Derek headed straight for Stiles' neck. He sucked on the skin and nipped at it with dull teeth. He pulled back a little to speak. "Because you have never been sexier then you are right now!" Derek mumbled and went back to leaving bruises on Stiles' neck.

"What? oh. OH!" Stiles said. "Do you like when I act dominate? Is that like a wolf thing?" Stiles asked. Derek just growled into Stiles' neck loud and deep, making the boy's bones vibrate, efficiently shutting Stiles up.

Stiles hands wandered across Derek's back, lowering until Stiles was tracing Derek's back dimples with his fingers. He lunged his hands even lower, cupping Derek's ass in his hands and squeezing as hard as he could.

Derek shot up from bruising Stiles' neck to look at him. "Oh you like that, Derek?" Stiles said with a sly grin. Derek's eyes flashed bright red and his nostrils flared. His pupils were blown wide and Jesus Christ Stiles was definitely going to have to use this when they actually have sex eventually.

They made out like that, Stiles' hands on Derek's ass, and Derek's hands bracing him self on the wall behind Stiles.

"If you guys are done, can we please go get something to eat!" Erica yelled from back around at the front of the house. Derek stopped kissing and instead rested his forehead onto Stiles'. Stiles smiled wide. He released Derek's ass and had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"We should probably get going." Stiles said. He planted one last quick kiss on Derek's lips. He ducked under Derek's arms before turning around to face Derek and pulling on his wrist until Derek started to walk with him. Their fingers intertwined and Derek squeezed a little making Stiles blush.

XxxXXXxxx

It was decided that the swarm needed to talk to Stiles, Lydia and Derek alone. So they ordered out Chinese food while Derek gave the rest of the pack money to go out for dinner and told them to go home afterward.

"Tomorrow we start advanced training." Sierra said. "We will keep with the groups that we already have. Josh and Derek will help Stiles, while me and Clide will help you Lydia. I want to work with you sense your power is a little more rare and I doubt Josh or Derek will be of any use to you..

Stiles turned to Josh. "So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

Josh ate another piece of his hibachi chicken that he soaked in yum yum sauce, before talking. "Its a surprise. But I can tell you that I will be trying to teach you two new things."

Stiles could literally feel the excitement bubble through out him. He could tell the moment that Derek smelled it because the man looked at him and smiled with that warm smile that Stiles loved.

The rest of the night was a blur. Stiles remembers Derek and Sierra talking. He remembers watching Happy Endings on TV, but if you asked him what the plot was he wouldn't be able to tell you. He remembers Derek walking him out to his car. He definitely remembers making out with Derek while they lean on the hood of the jeep. But besides that, nothing.

He wakes up the next day feeling a little sore. He drearily gets out of bed and clumsily walks to his bathroom. When he looked into his bathroom he saw it. Writing was on his mirror written in something bright red. Before he could even read it his thoughts wandered to his dad. Was he alive? Was this blood. Oh god! Was it his dad's blood?! As his thoughts roared in his head, he saw the little tube sitting on the corner of the sink.

"Oh your fucking kidding me, right?" Stiles huffed out. The writing was in lipstick, duh.

He was so pissed he, didn't even read the writing. Its not like he had to anyways, he knew what it most likely said. Something along the lines of 'Always watching' or something. Derek had already warned him of this a few days ago. That the alphas might try to scare him by showing their abilities to do...things. Honestly Stiles didn't even pay attention. He was too distracted because he could make a candle flame ignite on his finger tip, and lets get real, that's pretty awesome.

So Stiles disregarded the message, He knew that somewhere out there, the alpha that wrote it was probably shocked to know that Stiles just didn't react at all. Stiles continued his everyday routine; Shower, teeth, clothes, coffee, toast, Derek's house.

When he reached the house, Derek and Josh were already waiting for him. He turned off the ignition and hopped out of his jeep, mug in hand.

Derek got up from his seat on the stairs and slowly met Stiles half way. Stiles cuffed both hands around his mug and gave a tired smile.

"Good morning." Derek said pulling Stiles by his waist and giving him a soft kiss.

"Mmm good morning lover boy." Stiles teased.

Derek just smiled and whispered into Stiles' ear. "I'm sorry."

"You're... sorry?" Stiles asked with confusion all over his face. Derek just gave a soft smile and stepped to the side just in time for Stiles to see a giant beam of water barreling for him.

Stiles was shot backwards. He flew for what seemed forever before he tumbled to a stop. Face covered in mud, clothes soaking wet, coffee gone. Someone will pay for this in blood Stiles told himself. Josh manifested from a white cloud right next to him.

"ARE Y'ALL READY TO LEARN?" Josh screamed in the weirdest hill billy accent Stiles has ever heard. Stiles made a sound that could have been taken as a 'fuck you' or a ' I will kill you.' either way, his intention was made clear by this noise.

"Oh don't be a baby. Get up." Josh said. He grabbed Stiles from the armpits and lifted him to his feet. "Ew. You're soaking wet." Josh said with a smile.

"Hmm. Weird." Stiles said returning Josh's smile but much more sarcastically.

"Oh relax." Josh said. He moved his hand on Stiles' shoulder like he was brushing off dirt. But when his hand moved, the water followed, and it was all thrown from Stiles' body. It was a weird way to be dried off. Stiles really wasn't used the feeling of being soaked to having it all just vanish.

"You awake over there?" Derek yelled.

"You! You were in on this so no sex for you for a week!" Stiles yelled back.

"Stiles we don't even have sex!"

"Yeah well when we do, I'm going to keep it from you for a week!"

Stiles could hear Derek's chuckle.

"Alright, if you two are done being a ridiculous couple lets get down to business." Josh said rolling his eyes.

"And what might this business be?" Stiles asked brushing of the remaining dirt on his thighs.

"Something that only me and you can do." Josh said with a wide smile.

"Whoa really?!" Stiles asked excitedly.

"Yup. It was designed to level the playing field between our kind. Its pretty cool actually." Josh said stretching his arms behind him and then dropping them at his side.

"Have you done it around me before?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. I knew that if you saw it, you would try and do it your self, and seeing as how you were highly untrained, you might have ended blowing yourself up." Josh said making his mouth into a straight line. It was his judging face. Apparently his mom used to do it to him all the time and it just kind of stuck with him even after her death. Stiles really doesn't think Josh knows he does it. But he doesn't like people bringing up his mom. So he's never asked about Josh's.

"Ahh death by spontaneous combustion. Sounds like me." Stiles said.

"Basically." Josh said, lightly punching Stiles in the shoulder.

"So you going to show me what this new thing is?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. But not here. You might burn down Derek's house." Josh laughed out. Oh the irony. Stiles took a quick look to Derek. He was looking a little out of it, starring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. When Derek realized Stiles was looking at him, he perked up and gave Stiles a sad smile.

Yeah burning down Derek's house would not be good for anyone.

"Okay so where are we off to?" Stiles asked.

"I went walking around the woods last night and found the perfect spot!" Josh said.

"Alright lets go!" Stiles said happily jumping into the air. Derek gave Stiles and Josh each a book bag that he said had lunch in them. Derek had his own bag. It was that bright reddish orange cinch bag he brought to the hospital the day they met Alexander.

The walk was long. Probably a good twenty minutes of walking. Or in Stiles' case tripping over branches and having Derek pick him up. Until around half way through their walk Derek just decided that he wouldn't let go and insisted on holding Stiles' hand the rest of the way. Stiles wasn't sure if he was doing it just so he could pick him up faster with out stopping. Or so he could be cute. Most likely it wasn't the latter.

"We're here!" Josh yelled in front of them. He raced out into the field and was engulfed by light. Stiles used his unoccupied hand to shield his eyes from the sun, so they could adjust to the open light.

When his eyes focused he could see everything clearly. It was a huge field covered in low grass with huge boulders. One even had an over hang that casted a shadow on the ground big enough for the whole pack and swarm to fit under.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Stiles immediately tensed up, and squeezed Derek's hand.

"Whats wrong?" Derek asked.

"Its just that- I'm going to sound silly- but um- I've been here-before." Stiles said cautiously.

"Mmm nope. I cant smell you anywhere around here." Derek said taking in a deep breath threw his nose.

"No. like ive been here in my dreams." Stiles said scanning the area.

"Oh come on! Look at this place! Its perfect!" Josh said throwing his hands in the air and spinning around.

"I-I guess so." Stiles said.

"Thats the spirit!" Josh said trying to look at Stiles but just ending up stumbling to the side from dizziness. After getting down on one knee to keep him balanced, and with his equilibrium returned he stood up. "Now for the show! I'm going to start off with the easiest one."

Josh turned around to face away from Stiles and Derek. He stood up straight and took in one long deep breath. Leaning back before he whipped his torso forward while unleashing a demonic roar. A geyser of water shot from his mouth destroying everything in its path. Grass and small plants were completely destroyed, Trees the size of Derek's house were up rooted. A boulder about ten feet high was withered away into nothing but grains of sand.

"Oh shit!" Stiles whispered to himself.

"You're going to teach Stiles how to do that?" Derek asked with a slightly concerned face.

"Oh yeah of course!" Josh said enthusiasticly

Stiles didn't say anything, he just put on the biggest smile and looked at Derek like a child asking for permission from their parent. "C'mon Derek don't look so worried! Imagine the things I'll be able to do!"

"You mean like you sneeze and accidentally destroy my house?" Derek said sarcastically, folding his arms.

"Well sure if you think about it that way then yeah its a bad idea. But you're not thinking of the cool things!" Stiles said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Derek asked.

"Like! Like- roasting hot dogs anywhere I want!"

"You can do that now. In fact Lydia told me you made smores in chemistry the other day."

"That's awesome!" Josh interjected

"I know right?" Stiles said. "Look Derek I'm going to learn this whether you want me to or not."

"Alright-just-just promise me you will not do this anywhere near my house, okay?"

"As if that wasn't a given? Of course I'm not going to do it near your wolfy mansion."

Derek let out a sigh and lightly pushed Stiles towards Josh. Just then Stiles' phone beeped. It was from Lydia.

"_HI, WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING YOU DOWN ON YOUR END_?"

"**LEARNING HOW TO BE A DRAGON!**" Stiles replied. He tossed his phone over in the general area of Derek. Who of course caught it subconsciously. This man could probably catch a bottle rocket with his eyes closed.

"Alright! You ready for this?" Josh asked.

"Uh duh! Bring on the fire breathing!" Stiles yelled.

Josh laughed "Alright well first things first. For obvious reasons this move is called your roar. As I said before, only me and you can do this which is why I am your teacher, and not Sierra. Normally this technique would take a few days or even weeks to achieve. Luckily for you though, you have me and Sierra fully equipped with memories and experience. So you'll, in theory, be able to do this in really only a few hours."

"Oh awesome!" Stiles said

"Yeah it is! I wish I had the privilege to just have memories but Sierra made me actually learn, seeing as how we weren't in an immediate conflict with the alpha pack at the time." Josh said.

"Soo your saying..?" Stiles asked rotating his wrists so his hand circled each other

"So I'm saying! That if the alpha pack wasn't here, and they weren't trying to destroy us right this instant I would have just told you how to do it and then leave it to you to figure out. But we don't have the luxury of time right now."

"Oh. So really if the alphas weren't here, I wouldn't even have started advanced training by now?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly, you and Lydia probably would be at this point around April. Maybe March." Josh stated.

"Well! We're here now! So lets get the memory transfer going!" Stiles said with a big smile.

"Before we can do that, I need to hear your roar."

"Pretty sure you've already heard my roar." Stiles said.

"Well yeah, But only when you lost control. You didn't willfully do it. Now shut up and let me hear you roar." Josh said.

"Um yeah okay. Roaring. How hard could it be?" Stiles started to inhale but Josh interrupted him.

"Ahem. Don't you think it would be easier to to actually use your powers when you're in your state?" Josh asked. Stiles huffed out all the air he breathed in and scowled.

"Right. Yeah I knew that." Stiles let his eyes be taken over by black. His mark started glowing a bright red.

Stiles let out a noise that was a mix between a cat and a duck.

"Wow." Josh said. "That was truly, truly amazing." he said as he sarcastically clapped.

"Oh shut up." Stiles snapped. Before he could try again Derek was walking over to him.

"Whats up?" Stiles asked. Derek just put his mouth up to Stiles' ear and whispered something.

"What?-You'll do-With your?-Oh my god!" Stiles said cheeks turned a bright red and he put on the most awkward smile he could muster up. "I will definitely hold you up to that offer!"

Derek just smiled into Stiles' temple and kissed it before he walked away.

Stiles pretended to reach for Derek and mouthed 'I love you'

"Alright try again" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Right." Stiles said. He let his eyes change again and inhaled a deep breath.

He let out a bone shattering roar. It was demonic, like the ones he has done in the past. But this one was different it reverberated through the trees, the rocks, the animals, and the very ground.

When the roar stopped echoing Stiles looked at Derek with a huge smile. Then looked at Josh and roared again. It was just as demonic but filled with happiness. He did it again, and again, and again.

"Hey! I bet I could talk in a roar!" Stiles said. "DEREK! CAN I FUCK YOU WITH THIS VOICE?!" Stiles said with that demonic hint to it.

"Not unless you want me to rip out your throat when we're done." Derek said.

Stiles turned to Josh. "I have the best boy friend." He said quietly with a goofy smile.

"Oh, post coital homicide? I'm almost jealous." Josh said rolling his eyes.

"I could tell." Stiles said.

"What ever lets just move on to the memory transfer." Josh said placing his hand on Stiles' fore head.

"Always." Stiles said making his eyes turn black again.

Josh smirked. "Hold on tight." And let his eyes turn a dark black.

The memory hit Stiles like a wave of... well onions. It made his whole body go cold. But it made his eyes water, and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Stiles watched images flash in his mind. He felt a burning sensation in his throat. Followed by a feeling of fulfillment and completion. Like the fire in his lungs made him feel whole.

The memory was over within seconds. "Hey that wasn't so bad!" Stiles said bobbing up and down and waving his arms. But then he felt nauseous, He keeled over and threw up the toast and coffee he managed to consume that morning.

"Aw c'mon!" Stiles yelled. Derek was just suddenly there handing Stiles a water bottle and a box of tic tacs.

"Thanks babe." Stiles said as he wiped off the slobber on his mouth with the back of his hand, and grabbed the water bottle and the mints.

"Alright Stiles give it a try." Josh said.

"Yeah." Stiles said after he spit out the vomit water. He let his eyes go black. He felt his lungs get hot. Then his throat. This is it he thought. He roared as loud as he could. Felt the heat overtake his mouth. POOF!

"Well. Unless you plan on killing the alphas through smoke suffocation, then that was really pathetic." Josh said.

"Yeah yeah what ever." Stiles said.

"Try again Stiles." Derek yelled.

Stiles let out a disgruntled sigh. He widened his stance. Took in a deep breath and exhaled. He let his body go hot, glowing from the heat inside him. Smoke was pouring out of his lungs, replacing the oxygen, as he breathed. He took in one sharp breath and leaned his head back.

Stiles though of his mom, he thought of the Alphas, and his relationship with Scott. He thought of everything that would bring on any form of emotion. He just needed something, something he could use to trigger his powers. Stiles peaked his eye open and could see Derek in his peripheral.

It was Derek, it was cheesy and cliché, but it was Derek! His heart fluttered as he watched his boyfriend. His lungs grew hot. Stiles could feel the fire expanding in his chest. Could feel it creeping up his throat, and pound on his teeth to get out.

He let out an ungodly sound. The roar boomed throughout the forest causing the remaining birds to scatter. A giant beam of bright orange and yellow fire, shot out of Stiles' mouth roaring to the opposite end of the field, destroying anything it touched.

The ground blackened as the land was chard, trees were disintegrated, any animal unlucky enough to still be around was burnt to a crisp. The rocks were littered with bright orange cascades of molten lava, hissing into the air as it cooled down.

The flames spiraled onto themselves and were extinguished within seconds.

"EXCELLENT!" Josh screamed enthusiastically. Throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh my god I'm awesome!" Stiles yelled, facing Josh and Derek.

Derek gave a soft smile and turned his eyes red as acknowledgment. Of course Stiles isn't a wolf so he wont understand the whole meaning behind it, but he was smart enough to understand the gist of the action.

"You looking for a fight, Derek?" Stiles yelled as he put up his fists.

Then again though, probably not. Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Alright Stiles now that you did that on your first try, I expect them all to be at that level." Josh said.

Stiles let out a moan but obeyed, turning around and restarting the whole process. Trying to decrease the time it took for him to roar correctly.

XxXxX  
three hours later..  
XxXxX

Stiles laid wheezing on the ground. His lips were chapped, and he probably dry heaved five times because the roar backfired.

"Lunch." Derek said, well commanded, as he sat down against a tree and pulled the cinch bag around in front of him.

"YES!" Stiles groaned out.

"Do one more and then we'll have lunch." Josh demanded.

Stiles moaned again but remained flat on his back. He sucked in a lung full of air.

"Bleh!" Stiles said tiredly, not putting any effort into it, as a tiny flame made its way out of his mouth.

Josh was about to speak but his stomach gurgled, it was loud enough to get Derek's attention from a hundred feet away. Josh gripped his stomach. "Um okay, good enough lets eat."

Stiles shot up and ran for the food that Derek already had laid out. He grabbed a muffin and was about to bite in, but a fist found its way behind Stiles' knee. Making his leg buckle and ending in him falling flat on his back. Derek grabbed the muffin.

"This stuff right here. Is my food. Yours is still in your bag." Derek said. Stiles moved his head to the left and saw his bag.

All the way on the other side of the field.

He turned his head back to face Derek "Oh your kidding me? Derek why?" H dragged out the why as he whined to the man.

"Now that you aren't human, I see no reason why I should treat you as one." Derek said taking a bite of his sandwich. Josh had joined them by now and was eating some cold pizza.

"So, your saying if I was human, you would have gotten it?" Stiles asked.

"Most likely." Derek said taking another bite.

Stiles groaned for a whole five minutes. He was still sprawled out on the ground and flailing his arms. He turned to face his bag and made grabby hands along with a few whines.

His eyes turned black and his mark shown a bright red. He was dangling his fist above the ground. Slowly swing it down and back up again. After a few seconds of doing that, he slammed his fist into the ground. A bright red line slithered to the other end of the field.

When it reached the bag, little flames exploded from underneath and sent the bag soaring through the sky. It landed a measly two feet away. He reached for the bag and sat up.

The bottom was badly burnt and there were still embers around the tiny holes that had formed. His water bottle was surprisingly still intact, his sandwich was all messed up but it was nothing he couldn't fix, his apple had a big dent on the one side and his bag of chips were only slightly crumbled. All in all it was a success.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek as he reconstructed his sandwich with the smooshed and bent bread.

After devouring his lunch, Stiles spoke. "So whats up next on the agenda?"

Josh swallowed what ever food he was chewing before speaking. "Next? Next is what I call your elemental animal." Josh said.

"My elemental animal?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah. See everyone has there own, I guess, spirit animal. Take Derek here for example. Derek has a spirit animal-" Josh said.

"A wolf!" Stiles interjected.

"Not necessarily. Just because Derek is a werewolf doesn't automatically mean his spirit animal is a wolf. By all means though it could be, but it could also be anything from a cobra to a koala. Most people just never find out. But the thing about an elemental is that we can project our spirit animal outwards and manifest them into our element."

"Okay, so whats yours then?" Stiles asked.

"A tiger." Josh said with a smile.

"Okay wow. can I see? Stiles questioned.

"Of course! You think I was just going to tell you something and not do it?" Josh said. He stood up and walked away from Stiles and Derek.

He went into his state. Eyes black and body as clear blue as the ocean. He stuck his arms out straight on each side of his body.

Swiftly and smoothly he balled his hands into fists and brought them close to his body as he crouched. Water was sapped out of trees and grass. Every plant the water emerged from, left the plant dark, shriveled and dead.

There, in front of Josh was a giant ball of water. Two times his height, and width. With one foot, Josh stomped and stretched his arms out in front of himself.

The ball of water started to glow a bright blue. It rippled and moved and started to take shape.

What was left was a giant tiger shaped figure. It was the same clear blue that Josh was. It stood taller than Josh but just by a foot.

Color faded into the beast as Josh went back to normal. It left Stiles amazed, and he would swear he saw a hint of awe in Derek's eyes as well.

The tiger was the whitest white Stiles had ever seen. The white fur glowed in the sunlight as it trotted around Josh. The tiger was splashed with blue stripes on top if his white fur. Some were dark blue, some were bright blue, some were indigo, others were cyan. While they were all different colors, they shared one common trait. They all moved like water. They rippled as the beast moved. They wagged like waves on his skin. They faded to white towards his stomach like waves crashing on the shore.

"Sweet! When do I begin!" Stiles asked as he made his way to Josh. The tiger crouched low and turned into water. He jumped into the air and went completely liquid. The water moved through the air, defying all laws of physics, and dashed to the other side of Josh, where it manifested itself between the two boys, growling as a warning.

"Whoa!" Stiles yelled as he fell backwards. Derek was hovering over him in seconds with red eyes and a growl of his own.

Josh waled over and put his hand on the tiger's shoulder. "Easy Milo, they're friends." The tiger looked a Josh with a little confusion, and after awhile he relaxed a bit and sat down but didn't take his eyes off of Stiles for a second.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked as Derek helped him up.

"Sorry, you see our animals are extremely defensive. Because they are apart of us, and if we die they die." Josh said stroking the tiger's head. "So anything that can even be considered a threat is usually not taken lightly. All though Milo here is a little too over protective." Josh said lightly slapping the tiger's ribs.

"So even though I almost crapped myself, I still think this is super freaking cool. And as much as I enjoy...Milo's presence-" Stiles said waving his hands toward the tiger. "I wanna get my animal out here!" Stiles said enthusiastically.

He let his eyes go black, and held out his hand. "Alright lets go! I'm ready for this memory!"

"No. see this power is a little different." Josh said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I cant give you my experience because you're not me. This power involves getting to know your self and understanding yourself as much as possible. Humanly...and instinctively." Josh said patting Milo. "So if I gave you my memory, then you would just learn how to understand ME and that does nothing for you."

"So basically I'm on my own here?" Stiles asked.

"Basically." Josh said. "But don't worry, that's part of the reason why I brought you here. One because its a great secluded area and two because it will be a great place to connect with nature, and your inner animal."

"How long should that take?" Stiles asked.

"It depends really. I'm a pretty laid back kind of person so it didn't take me too long. Only two days."

"Two days?!" Stiles repeated. "You should have brought way more food Derek."

Derek and Josh shared a look. Before Derek spoke.

"Stiles you understand that by him not helping, he means REALLY not helping. And neither can I."

"I- what?" Stiles said rubbing his head.

"This is something you have to do Stiles. Alone! As in out here, by yourself, with no help." Josh said.

"WHAT!" Stiles screamed.


	10. The Hug

Two days later..

The trees all look the same after a while. Stiles has no clue whether or not he's been here before. He found out on the first day that Josh had enchanted the forest so there was literally a dome of magic surrounding the area at all times. Basically he couldn't leave and nothing could enter. He was trapped in this two mile by two mile dome. And yes he counted, that's how bored he was.

"God, this is so dumb." he says as he kicks a pebble along the ground as he walks. Every time he kicks it a little tail of fire comes out of it as it flies, lighting up a small portion of the area, enough for him not to trip or run into something.

"Maybe, you know, a little hint of sorts would have helped. Like do I meditate or something? Is there a herb I have to eat? Smoke?"

He walks along a tiny path he set in his mind. His hands are in his pants pockets and his hood is up. Its dark right now, the sun set probably an hour ago and its kind of cold so he's glad he brought his jacket. Its not that warm but its a lot better than his tee shirt underneath. He kicks the little rock one last time and it flies forward a good 5 feet. But it hits the magic barrier because the previously invisible wall glows purple around where the pebble hit it. The purple light really stands out in the dark forest and its actually really beautiful. He sits down and crosses his legs. Picks up a few pebbles in his left hand and uses his right one to toss the at the wall.

Flashes of neon purple and even a bit of hot pink flare in the dark in front of him. It reminds him of the space documentary he watched last month. Like stars exploding, that's what this looks like. He just sits there and watches as tiny little pebbles, that other wise have no beauty or significance, cause such a magnificent reaction.

"Are you having fun, Sol?" a voice spoke out. Stiles' eyes immediately turned black and he jumped up. It was too dark to see. He had no clue where the source of that voice came from. But he knew who ever it was, they weren't a friendly. Only one person called him Sol. But it didn't sound like Alexander. He sounded younger.

Knowing it wasn't Alexander kind of brought him some peace, But the fact of the matter was there was an alpha somewhere close.

He lifted his right forearm in the air and a large flame combusted out, lighting up the whole area. He could see everything pretty clearly now. Including the man that spoke. He was standing just outside the barrier. The guy was wearing an all black outfit and topped it off with some sunglasses and a matrix coat. The one Neo wore. He had medium length, brown hair. And his was smiling a toothy smile, they weren't fangs but it still gave Stiles goosebumps.

"Who are you?"

"My name? My name is unimportant to you."

"Alright, fine then. I'll just call you Jerry because Jerry is totally a silly name and therefor just makes you seem silly." The mans face contorted into something that looked more or less annoyed and amused at the same time. "So listen here. Jerry. This whole forest is enchanted, so there's no point in being here, because you cant get in."

"Oh I cant now?" Jerry put his hand up against the barrier. Purple and pink ignited from his touch. "This is weak magic."

"Yeah well its still stronger than your wolf ass, so don't bother."

"Funny."

"What?"

"Its funny, because no one ever said I was a werewolf."

"But if you're not a werewolf... then what are-"

The man mumbled a few quick words to himself and then suddenly the barrier in front of him shattered. Purple and pink lights falling to the ground leaving a perfect door shaped hole in the wall. Stiles stood there in shock and a thin layer of sweat quickly started to cover his body.

"Shit." he turned around and started running as fast as he could.

Jerry started laughing hysterically. His arms raised slightly and two blue orbs of light manifested above his open palms. They spiraled there for a short moment before they launched themselves at the ground and transformed into two giant blue wolves. They snarled and chomped at the direction Stiles headed. Paws stomping on the ground in impatience.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You're going to need it, 'cause you're no gingerbread man." And as if it was a count down, the wolves took off, claws throwing up the dirt as they bolted for Stiles.

*

"You guys want some more?" Josh asks, getting his plate off the coffee table and waiting for Sierra and Derek to answer.

"Yes, thank you" Sierra gives him her plate and goes back to watching supernatural.

"Sure, I'll help you get it." Derek offers standing up and grabbing every ones glasses.

Josh follows Derek into his kitchen. Derek puts all the cups on the counter and takes the plates from him, leaving Josh on drink duty.

"How do you think he's doing?"

"Derek, don't worry. He's a touch kid I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Its just hard. Him being out there and me being... here."

"Yeah I get you, I don't like it either, but this will not only get him a strong ass offense but also a great defense. Its crucial to this war we're about to get into."

"Just wish I could be there to help him with this."

Josh and Derek shared a knowing glance before going back to work.

"How much longer do you think though?"

:"I don't know. It could be anywhere from tonight to next week if he's really bad. But Derek seriously, don't sweat it, me and Sierra will know as soon as it happens." Josh was carrying all three glasses, now filled with soda, back into the den. Derek had just put the last slice of pizza on the last plate and was about to carry it back in when he heard a large crash of glass shattering and soda going everywhere.

"Josh?" Sierra said and she sounded really concerned. Derek rounded the corner almost immediately and there was Josh standing with his knees bent and he was clutching his temples.

"Derek!" he managed to get out before his eyes glowed a bright purple, he gaped and made a soft noise like all the air was slowly leaving his lungs. His head snapped up so he was looking at the door and the purple from his eyes faded. "The barrier! Something just broke it!"

*

"shit shit shit." Stiles pushes himself off the ground looking back behind him to see to bright blue wolves heading straight for him. "What the hell are those?!" but he doesn't wait to get answers. Flames leak from his feet, enough to propel him upward about three inches above the ground, and he starts to mimic the movements of ice skating. He's moving a lot faster now, but those wolves don't seem to have given him much distance because they're still right behind him. He adjusts his legs and makes a hard left. One of the wolves stumbles and trips over its feet, slamming into the ground. The other doesn't and is still right behind him. Stiles tries his best to dodge all the trees but its hard when you have to concentrate on your fire skates, and I giant blue wolf of death that's speeding towards you. So that's why he ends up clipping his abdomen on a stray, low dangling tree branch. He immediately falls out of his focus. The fires beneath him are gone and he's currently face planting the dirt. Hard. He had to have skidded about ten feet before he came to a relative stop. He was hurting, god was he in pain. But he couldn't think about the pain right now because he still had at least one of the wolves still charging him.

He spun on his palms and brought his knees under him so he was facing the direction of the oncoming wolf. His head instinctively tilted back, he took in a long sharp breath. And with out a second to spare, he whipped his face forward and let loose a bone shattering roar. Flames that seemed equivalent to a space shuttle's, erupted from his mouth. The wolf who was literally in the air right in front of him with his claws out, was obliterated. A puff of blue mist exploded in front of him and it mixed with the flames. That was one wolf down, only one left. He knew it had to be close, so he reacted. He slowly started turning. The flames turning everything it touched to ash.

When he was finished he had turned a full 360 degrees, leaving a huge, half a mile wide void of nothing but dirt, ash, and the occasional burning stump from a tree. He hadn't noticed any puff of blue smoke like the first wolf but he was pretty damn sure it wasn't going to pose a threat anymore. His breath was ragged and sharp. He hadn't done a roar for that long. Granted he hadn't known the move for all that long, but it still took its toll on his already scraped, bruised, and damaged body.

"You're a feisty one, eh?" Stiles whipped around to find Jerry a mere three feet away. His fists immediately ignited and he went to punch him square in the face, but his attack was stopped just short, as Jerry lifted his hand slightly. It was like magnets. Like they were both negative poles and physics wouldn't allow them to touch no matter hard Stiles tried. The veins in his forehead protruded as he stained to make some form of contact. He tried launching the flames but they were simultaneously shot to the side. Jerry's eyes started glowing a bright blue and next thing Stiles knew he was flying backwards. The back of his head and his shoulders slammed into the seared ground. The momentum from his legs forcing his body to somersault violently.

He eventually skidded to a stop. Face in the dirt he cried out in pain. He didn't even try to fight the tears because god damnit he was in so much pain. He choked on a sob as he punched the ground next to him. Using his own weight to painfully and slowly lift himself up. He stumbles a bit as he jerks a knee below him so he has some form foundation and wont crumble over. He clutches his side and when he brings his hand up, he sees blood. A lot of it. That tree branch from before must have have gotten him really badly, but he doesn't have the time or the stomach to look and analyze the full extend of his cut.

Stiles stood up, it took him a lot more effort than it should have, but he's standing now. He doesn't think he can move but the great thing about is element is that he doesn't have to. He creeps his arm up so the palm is facing Jerry, and lets his eyes go black again. He can feel his mark get hot as he puts the rest of his energy into one final shot. His hand glows red from the heat lingering right beneath but he holds out. Letting more of his energy, more of his power, to accumulate.

He starred at Jerry's bright blue eyes. Waiting for some type of opening. And that's exactly what he did, they both just stood there, starring, until Jerry twitched. It was insignificant and yet the effect of that twitch was like setting off an atomic bomb. A massive beam of fire, bigger than Stiles has ever made, launched itself from his palm. It moved faster than anything he's seen. And he noticed the part of the ground it came into contact with immediately melted into small streams of molten rock and dirt. It reached Jerry in less then a second. But it was a few milliseconds too slow.

Jerry's hand moved out in front of him and a body sized, transparent blue barrier appeared suddenly. The fire collided with the shield and it roared as it split off into two separate beams, molding around the barrier like water. He was done. That was it there was nothing more he could do. He let his sore arm fall down to his side and hung his head low as tears streamed out onto his cheeks. His fist clenched as he heard Jerry's barrier dissipate. He didn't even bother looking up. He knew what was coming next.

Jerry flicked his wrist and Stiles was thrown to the side, slamming shoulder first into the ground. He screamed in agony but didn't move. Then next thing he knew, his face was being dragged in the dirt, moving fast towards Jerry. The rocks and dirt were slicing little cuts into his cheeks and forehead and cutting his lips open. He stopped abruptly and was lifted into the air so his feet were only a few feet off the ground. And he was face to face now with the man.

"I must say, you did some unexpected things tonight, things I must give you credit for, because that last shot, it almost made me sweat. Truly. But besides that I'm pretty disappointed in you, I was expecting more of a... well, more of a challenge."

Stiles only had enough energy to try and spit in his face, but even that wasn't enough to reach him. Jerry just looked down at the ground, at the spit that was meant for him.

"Wow, you really are pathetic. See when I got orders to destroy you from Alexander, I thought I was just ridding the world of a freak of nature, but now. Now I know that I'm ridding the world of useless space! All you do is use up precious matter! And a runt like you doesn't deserve to live!"

He managed to huff out a short breath before Jerry's arm raised and Stiles' body followed. He was tossed into the air with no effort. Flipping and spiraling as his momentum increased. He just kept going up and up. And if it wasn't for the fact that he was seriously heading for his eminent doom ,he really couldn't help but think, this must be exactly how Gandalf the Grey felt in the first movie. But needless to say, this wasn't movie and there certainly wasn't a platform at the very top to keep him from plummeting.

And then with out any notice his momentum switched. This was it. This is the end he thought. The fall down was so peaceful. So tranquil. He couldn't help but coming to terms with it. Death that is. The fall seemed so slow, so...forever. The wind blew, caressingly, through his short cropped hair, Like the world was rustling his hair with its giant palm, as a way of saying its goodbye, gentle and soothing. It made his eyes flutter closed, out of pleasure. The wind felt good as it was, but the thought that this, this soft feeling, this loving touch he was receiving from mother earth, would be the last thing he felt. And he was okay with it. He watched as the ground took up more and more of his vision, and he couldn't help think of every one he cared for. He knew his dad would be devastated, but that pack surely wouldn't leave him alone to handle this. Maybe even Scott and Mrs. McCall will make sure he still eats properly.

And then he wondered about Derek. Derek surely would be a mess. He knows Derek will just blame himself and he knows he cant handle any one else he cares about, dying. But he's going to have to. He's going to have to be strong for the pack. Stay strong for his dad. And he definitely wants Derek to stay strong for him, and what ever he may face in a few seconds. He wants him to love again. To not let his death be the reason he finally secludes himself completely or worse.

He thinks of Lydia and the swarm and the pack and the way Derek's lips felt against his and how he wishes he could have that one more time. He thinks how he wants them all to be happy but most of all he just wants them to survive. To get out of all this alive and victorious. Yeah that would be great he thought to himself.

He watched the ground speed towards him again. He read somewhere that it doesn't feel that bad. A suicide survivor who tried to jump to his death, and succeeded, but was resuscitated back to life minutes later. He's glad he survived now but he explained the moment of impact not as painful and harsh, but gentle and firm. Almost like a really nice hug. He's okay with hugs. He imagines his mom is at the bottom laying on the ground right below him with her arms out wide ready to greet him in a tight hug. He see's her now. He sees her long brown hair, then her eyes and then her-


End file.
